Uzumaki Naruto: The Kyubi no Kage Kitsune
by Cyberkagekitsune
Summary: Yo, I'm here to say that this story IS NOT ABANDONED! I just have a severe case of writters block. Im working on the new chapter but its going slow. I have a new story that I will be working on in hopes that it will bring back my insperation. Oct 29, 07
1. Opening

Uzumaki Naruto: The Kyubi no Kage Kitsune

"Blah-"- people talking

"_Blah-" _– people thinking

"**Blah"**- Kyubi talking

"**_Blah"_**- Kyubi thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES

This is the first fanfic I've ever written so there may be some mistakes with the first chapter so bare with me. I've been reading fanfics for a couple of years; I've only been reading Naruto fanfics for about seven months. This fanfic has been in the workings for about two months (mostly research on character specifics and Japanese terms). If anyone is interested I recommend these Naruto fanfics that I've read on Encyclopedia Ninja, Brutality, The Golden Kyubi, Brutality, Don't Hate Me, and Broken Soul. Now this will be a Naruto/Hinata fic, when it comes to Romance they are the only ones I read except for Brutality. This opening is basically the opning to Naruto episode one with only a slight change on the date. Other then that nothing is going to happen this chapter. You'll have to go to the next chapter for any sort of action. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening

13 years ago a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages.

"Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!"

"It's getting closer, don't let it near the village!"

One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the fourth Hokage.

-to be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know short and we all know this already. But I am the type of person that needs the whole story put down to get the full effect. If you didn't know or notice I changed the time of the Kyubi attack in the opening from twelve to thirteen years ago. This in itself is no big change it's just to match to training that everybody's favorite blonde idiot is going to get. Till next time. Cyberkagekitsune

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chap 1: The Death of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 1 The Death of Uzumaki Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi there, after getting all those reviews I went back and worked on the grammar and misspelled words. This is my first fanfic so I'm still getting used to writing and posting on the internet so bare with me till I get used to this. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah-"- people talking

"_Blah-" _– people thinking

"**Blah"**- Kyubi talking

"**_Blah"_**- Kyubi thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

All right, here's an actual chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suratabi, the Sandaime Hokage. Once a youthful man with endless energy, now stared tryingly at the pictures of the past Hokage's.

"I'm sorry Arashi. It's been nine years but I still cannot forgive myself for what happened. What happened to Naruto-kun, your legacy… and son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the out skirting forests of Konoha a lone figure stands on the branch of a tall tree observing what's in front of him.

"_It's been a long time since I've been here, I hope this isn't a mistake. Whatever happens… I'll make you proud father. And you too Kyubi-niichan."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback Konoha, October 9th, nine years ago.

A small blonde haired four year old boy was running in the streets of Konoha, heading toward the park near his new house. He was happy, happier then he'd been in a long time. His Hokage-jisan had visited him five days ago to tell him that he would be getting an early birthday present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback 5 days ago_

"_Hello there Naruto-kun, how are you doing today," said the 3rd._

"_Jisan," Naruto yelled as he threw himself toward the old man and giving him a bone crushing hug._

"_How are you Naruto-kun," said the 3rd ._

"_Great now that you're here jisan," Naruto was looking up at his jisan, a big smile on his face foe the only person he knew that treated him kindly._

" _Good Naruto-kun, how would you like to go out for some ramen at Ichiraku's," asked the 3rd ._

"_YA, RAMEN," yelled Naruto._

_About thirty minutes later Naruto and the 3rd Hokage were sitting at Ichiraku's. The Hokage was currently on his third bowl while Naruto was on his tenth. _

"_Hungry today aren't you Naruto," asked the third._

"_Hai, I didn't have dinner last night or breakfast this morning," the little blonde said._

_The 3rd looked at Naruto in shock. Not by what he said but how he said it._

"_From his tone its as if this is a regular occurrence," thought the 3rd feeling sad for the little child. _

"_Naruto-kun how would you like an early birthday present," the 3rd asked._

"_Really? What is it," asked Naruto, he was hoping it would be some new clothes he liked the clothes he had but he would rather wear something with some color, maybe something in orange._

"_How would you like to live on your own, there's a nice little apartment I've found for you, you'll even get an allowance to buy what you need. Does that sound nice," asked the 3rd._

"_Hai jisan," Naruto yelled as he threw himself at the Hokage to give him another bone crushing hug._

_End Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Naruto and the Hokage walked to his new home. When they arrived the 3rd laid down the ground rules for Naruto. Afterwards the 3rd told him that his allowances would come ever Friday by mail. That night was the first time Naruto was able to sleep without having to worry about anyone coming to beat him up. The following day Naruto went out to a local clothing store and bought a black shirt, orange pants with matching jacket, and a pair of blue sandals

Currently the small boy was heading toward the park near his home, He knew that the parents wouldn't let him near their children but he could still enjoy himself. It took another ten minutes to get to the park. When he got there he started walking around for a couple of hours.

"_What am I going to do now,"_ the little boy thought as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in concentration. It was another couple of minutes before he heard it. It was crying.

"_I wonder whose crying. Sounds like it's coming from those bushes. Might as well see what's up," _Naruto thought as he walked toward were he heard the crying.

He walked through the bushes and saw a little girl crying while seating on a tree stomp.

"Hey are you alright," asked Naruto

The little girl looked up to see who was talking to her. Naruto looked at the girl, she had pale whit skin, blue hair and pear like pupil less eyes. She was wearing a zipped up white jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. At the same time the girl was looking at Naruto. He had beautiful sky blue eyes, a shocking crop of blonde hair, three whisker marks on each check. He had on a pair of orange pants, a black t-shirt. Blue sandals and a orange jacket with the arms knotted around his waist. He was looking at her with a foxy smile that made her start to blush. It took her a moment for her to register what had just happened.

"Anou, I'm fine," said the little girl.

"No your not, you were crying, now tell me what's wrong," Naruto said giving her a big fox like grin.

The little girl blushed at this," no one wants to be my friend because of these eyes,"

"Why? They look like beautiful pearls," said Naruto with another grin.

She was blushing furiously now, no one had ever said that before," it's because these eyes mark me as a Hyuga."

"So what, I know I'll be your friend. For some reason no one wants to be my friend either, it would be nice if you would be my first," Naruto said.

"Hai," the girl said.

"So what's your name, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he said.

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered out afraid that he would come to his senses soon and leave her alone.

"YOSHI, come on Hina-chan, lets go and play," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the park to play.

The spent a good two to three hours playing around enjoying each others company since they finally had someone to play with. It wasn't until they sate down by a big oak tree that the day went from ideal to horrible.

"Why look what we have here," said a voice to the left of them.

They looked up and saw two teenagers, each with dark hair and onyx colored eyes. One was wearing a Chunin vest while the other had a Jonin vest on.

"Look here Itachi if it isn't the little demon and the Hyuga heiress. What do you think we should do with them," the teen said to his companion.

Itachi looked at the two children with a look of interest in his eyes. Itachi unlike some of the villagers knew that the Uzumaki boy wasn't the Kyubi no Kitsune, he merely contained the beast.

_"Fools, thinking that a creature as great as the Kyubi and this pathetic boy were one and the same,"_ thought Itachi.

_"Though with enough persuasion, I may be able to draw the beast out and finally test my strength_," Itachi thought with a smirk on his face.

"Grab the boy and knock out the girl," Itachi said.

"What?" the teen was looking shocked, "Itachi I understand the boy but I was kidding about the Hyuga girl, it could start a clan war."

"Unless if you want me to kill you, you had better follow my instructions," Itachi said with his eyes showing annoyance at his companion.

"Yes Itachi," the teen said with a slight stutter.

"Come here brat," the teen said.

"No, leave Naruto-kun alone," Hinata said.

"Silence girl, or you'll be next," the teen said as he drew a kunai from it's holster and walked toward the children.

"Hina-chan run!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward the teen in order to protect his friend.

For someone like Itachi and his companion Naruto was running at a snails pace. Faster then Naruto or Hinata could follow Itachi pulled out four kunai and flung them at Naruto, impaling both his legs and arms causing the young boy to fall down in agony.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled as she started to run toward her friend.

"No Hinata run and get help," Naruto cried out as he tried to stand up again.

"There I took out the boy for you, now you had better take care of the girl," Itachi said to his companion.

The startled teen looked at Itachi for a second and ten disappeared from view and reappeared behind Hinata. He took his middle and index finger and jabbed Hinata in the neck. She fell unconscious before she knew what happened.

"What did you do to Hina-chan!" Naruto screamed at the teen.

"Nothing you little demon, I simply knocked her out with a well placed pressure point," the teen said with a small smile on his face.

"Good pick him up and lets go, I think it's time for a little punishment for the boy," said Itachi.

The teen picked up the struggling Naruto. Both him and Itachi performed some one handed seals and disappeared in a poof off smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wouldn't be before another five hours that Hyuga Hiashi found his unconscious daughter. After waking her up he comforted the crying girl and finding out what had happened. As quickly as he could he ran to the Hokage's office to report what he had found out. Though when he got there he found out from the Hokage that the house of Uzumaki Naruto had been burned down, the nindogs that were used to search for his body found nothing but the heavy sent of child's blood. Too much to suggest that the child could have survived. Also, the decapitated body of Uchiha Itachi's accomplice was found in a back alley near the boys house. Lastly, one hour ago nearly the entire Uchiha clan was found slaughtered. The only survivor was Uchiha Sasuke, he stated that it was his aniki, Uchiha Itachi. Currently the ANBU and hunter-nin were searching for him but it seemed like he had escaped. Today would be known for along time as one of the greatest tragedies of Konoha's history. One rivaling the great Kyubi attack. But the only ones that would grieve for Uzumaki Naruto would be the third for failing his friend, Hiashi for failing his former teammate, and Hinata for loosing her only friend.

-to be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chap 2: My Name Is Kyukatsu Reikon

Chapter 2 My Name is Kyukatsu Reikon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi there, thanks for the reviews. If you haven't checked yet I've redone Chapter 1 after I was informed on the spelling and grammar mistakes. For those that asked about what Itachi does to Naruto don't worry that's what flashbacks are for. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Thanks :).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah-"- people talking

"_Blah-" _– people thinking

"**Blah"**- Kyubi talking

"**_Blah"_**- Kyubi thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the out skirting forests of Konoha a lone hooded figure stands on the branch of a tall tree observing area in front of him recalling his past.

"I guess it's time," said the boy. He started walking toward Konoha's main gates. He was about to head through the gate when two cloaked masked figures stopped him.

"Halt! State your name and reason for entering Konoha," asked the man with the Chunin vest on.

"My names Reikon, Kyukatsu Reikon. I come from the land of the Wave. I've come hear to enter the ranks of Leaf shinobi," said the boy.

"We'll need to see some paper work to authenticate you're identity, if everything checks out then you can make your request to Hokage-sama," said the Chunin, "until then you'll have to wait here with my partner."

"Alright then, I'll do as you ask," said Reikon. (Incase if you haven't figured it out Reikon is Naruto. Also he has a cloak and hood on so you'll find out what he looks like later.)

Reikon and the other Chunin were waiting outside the gate when Reikon heard a sound coming from the other side of the wall.

"Is there a party or something going on today?" asked Reikon.

"Yeah, today is the thirteen year anniversary of the Yondaime's sacrifice to seal the demon Kyubi no Kitsune," said the Chunin.

"Really, I didn't know that," Reikon.

"_I really need to get a calendar, I forgot my own birthday," _thought Reikon.

"So... what happens at this festival," asked Reikon.

"It's pretty exciting really, there's a big play held on a stage portraying the Kyubi's defeat, it's really funny. At the end of the play the head from the Kyubi costume gets dragged around the town and placed on a pillar at the town center. There are food and game vendors everywhere so everyone has lots of fun," said the Chunin with a smile on his face.

He didn't see it but Reikon face clenching his fists under his cloak trying to suppress his anger at this person and at what the village was doing.

"_How dare they insult Kyubi-niichan like this, especially after he saved my life..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback, the day after Naruto's capture by Itachi

Naruto struggled to get up, he didn't know where he was. He merely hoped those two teens had stopped torturing him. He struggled and was able to get to his knees, the first thing he noticed was that he was in what looked like a sewer. He looked around, there was water everywhere, the pipes on the walls and ceiling were leaking and the walls were cracked and flaking.

"I guess they dumped my off here to die," Naruto said to himself in a whispered voice.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he started looking over his body, "but how?" All the injuries he had suffered at the hands of those two teens seemed to have disappeared.

"**COME," **a voice echoed through the sewer.

"What? Whose there," asked Naruto.

"**COME..COME...COME..COME,"** the voice repeated.

"All right, all right I'm coming all ready," Naruto said starting to get annoyed at the voice.

Naruto started to trudge through the sewer heading in what he hoped was the direction of the voice. It took him a while but he finally made it to a large open area. There were massively large cage in front of him. He looked closely and saw that the gate to cage was slightly open. He looked around further and saw a piece of paper a few feet in front of him. He walked over to it and picked it up. On it was a single Kanji with the word seal on it.

"I wonder what this place is for," Naruto said to himself.

"**IT'S MEANT TO HOLD ME PRISONER LITTLE KIT," **a booming voice said from inside the cage.

Naruto looked into the cage, squinting his eyes to see if he could find what was in there. Naruto fell to the ground as a giant kitsune slowly appeared out of the shadows of the cage.

"Who are you," Naruto managed to stutter out as he started to back away.

"**DO NOT FEAR ME KIT, MY NAME IS KYUBI NO KITSUNE,"** the giant fox said to the frightened boy.

"But your dead the fourth Hokage killed you," Naruto stuttered.

"**NO LITTLE ONE, YOUR FOURTH HOKAGE COULD NOT KILL A DEMON AS POWERFUL AS ME. NO, KIT INSTEAD OF KILLING ME HE SEALED ME INTO A VESSEL," **said Kyubi.

"Vessel," Naruto sad in a confused tone, "like a boat."

"**NO KIT LIKE A CONTAINER USED TO STORE THINGS IN," **said Kyubi.

"Why did he use this sewer," Naruto asked Kyubi.

"**KIT, THIS IS NOT A SEWER. THIS IS YOUR MIND. YOU ARE MY CONTAINER, YOU ARE WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED ME INTO," **said Kyubi.

Kyubi stared at the little kit as he saw different emotions being expressed on the child's face, shock, disgust, sadness, betrayal, understanding and finally anger.

"YOU!" yelled Naruto, "your the reason I've been miserable all my life why the grown ups looked at my with hate in there eyes, why no one ever adopted me, why I have no friends or family. It's all your fault." Naruto was crying at this point all the years of sadness starting to make sense. Naruto was on his knees now crying into his hands, trying to deal with the pain of being blamed for something he didn't do nor want to become.

"**I AM SORRY FOR YOUR PAIN KIT," **said Kyubi in a sad tone.

"Sorry, your sorry," yelled Naruto, "your the one who attacked Konoha your the one who killed all the shinobi, why would you be sorry?"

"**BECAUSE KIT I WAS NOT ALWAYS LIKE THAT,"** said the Kyubi sadly.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"**I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE BEST TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING KIT. YOU SEE KIT THERE WAS A TIME WHEN I WASN'T THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE, STRONGEST OF ALL THE TAILED DEMONS. THERE WAS A TIME WHEN I WAS BUT A FOUR TAILED KITSUNE. I WAS KOOKY, I THOUGHT THERE WAS NOTHING OUT THERE I COULDN'T OUT FOX OR OUT FIGHT. COMPARED TO NOW I WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY DOCILE."**

"What happened," Naruto asked, intrigued by the fox's tale.

"**ONE DAY MANY CENTURY'S AGO I WAS TRAVELING THROUGH ONE OF THE DARKER REGIONS OF DEMON REALM WHEN I STUMBLED ONTO A STRANGE CAVE THAT HAD THE OPENING SEALED BY A POWERFUL SHIELD. BEING THE EVER CURIOUS KITSUNE I SPENT THE NEXT FEW MONTHS TRYING TO GAIN ENTRANCE INTO THE CAVE TO SEE WHAT SECRETS IT HELD. ON MY THIRD MONTH OF TRYING I FINALLY SUCCEEDED, I WALKED INTO THE CAVE AND FOUND WHAT UNTIL THEN I HAD ONLY THOUGHT WAS A MERE LEGEND. THE FUCHI NO ANKOKU **(Pool of Darkness)**, A POOL MADE OF PURE CONDENSED KAGE CHAKRA **(shadow chakra)**. IN MY FOOLISHNESS I UNDERESTIMATED ITS POWERS AND PLUNGED INTO IT IN AN ATTEMPT TO ABSORB ITS MIGHTY POWER. BUT IT PROVED TO BE TOO MUCH FOR ME. I WAS ABLE TO ABSORB THE CHAKRA AND GAINED FIVE NEW TAILS, BUT THE CHAKRA HAD CORRUPTED ME INTO A BLOOD THIRSTY KILLER. FROM THAT DAY FORWARD I WAS THE DREADED KYUBI NO KITSUNE. **

"So if you became that way in your world, how did you get here," Naruto asked, he was starting to feel sorry for what happened to the fox.

"**IT DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN ON PURPOSE KIT, YOU SEE KIT NOT TOO LONG BEFORE I CAME TO THIS PLAN OF EXISTENCE I CAME UPON A FOUR TAILED VIXEN WHILE WONDERING THROUGH MY TERRITORY IN DEMON WORLD. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL, SHE HAD SILK-SOFT FUR THE COLOR OF FRESHLY FALLEN SNOW AND EYES THE MOST ENTRANCING SHADE OF BLUE I HAD EVER SEEN. SHE WAS ABLE TO CALM DOWN MY RAGE AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CENTURIES I WAS AT PEACE. SHE AND I BECAME MATES AND HAD THREE KITS OF OUR OWN."**

"What happened after that," Naruto asked.

"**ALL GOOD THINGS NEVER LAST KIT, ONE DAY NOT FOUR YEARS AGO AS I WAS HEADING HOME TO OUR DEN SMELLED THE SCENT OF BLOOD AT THE CAVE WHERE WE LIVED. WHEN I ARRIVED I FOUND MY MATE AND KITS SLAUGHTERED. I ALSO FOUND THE REMNANTS OF A TRANSPORTING SEAL NOT FAR FROM THE DEN WITH THE HEAVY SCENT OF SNAKES AROUND IT. THE RAGE OVERTOOK ME; I TRANSPORTED MYSELF TO WHERE THE SEAL LEAD TOO AND FOUND MYSELF IN THE HUMAN WORLD. I THEN FOLLOWED THE SCENT OF SNAKES RIGHT TO KONOHA. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS FROM THERE I WAS DEFEATED AND SEALED WITHIN YOU. THOUGH, IT WASN'T UNTIL A COUPLE OF YEARS OF BEING EXPOSED TO YOUR HUMAN EMOTIONS THAT MY RAGED FINALLY SUBSIDED. THAT IS MY STORY KIT I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THE WRONGS DONE TO YOU BECAUSE OF ME." **

Kyubi again watched Naruto as a thought about what the giant fox told him.

"I believe you fur ball," Naruto said with a grin on his face. "But what now can you take me back home?"

"**I'M SORRY KIT BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE."**

"Why not?"

"**YOU SEE KIT, AFTER THOSE TWO PEOPLE WERE THROUGH WITH YOU THEY SET YOUR APARTMENT ON FIRE. YOUR BODY WAS BURNED BEFORE I COULD GET IT OUT. COMBINED WITH THE OTHER INJURIES YOU SUSTAINED YOUR OLD BODY IS USELESS NOW," **Kyubi said sadly.

"What you mean I'm dead!"

"**NO KIT, YOU SEE IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU I FUSED OUR TWO BODIES TOGETHER. IT STILL WASN'T ENOUGH TO HEAL YOUR OLD BODY QUICKLY ENOUGH SO I MADE YOU A NEW ONE WHILE YOUR OLD BODY IS BEING REPAIRED."**

"You can do that Kyubi," Naruto asked.

"**YES KIT I CAN, BUT I'VE DONE MORE THEN THAT. YOU SEE I HAD TO SEPARATE YOUR HUMAN CHAKRA COILS AND THE DEMON AND KAGE CHAKRA COILS THAT I HAVE."**

"Ooh, ah, what are catra cools," Naruto asked.

"**CHAKRA COILS KIT, THAT IS WERE THE SPIRITUAL ENERGY THAT HUMANS AND DEMONS HAVE IS STORED. WHEN YOU USE JUTSU'S THAT IS WERE YOU DRAW THE ENERGY FROM." **

"Ooh, wouldn't I be stronger then with them not separated," Naruto asked.

"**YOU WOULD KIT, BUT THE DEMON AND KAGE CHAKRA WOULD CORRUPT YOU AND TURN YOU INTO A MONSTER JUST AS IT DID ME. YOU SEE WHAT I DID FIRST WAS TO SEPARATE YOUR ORIGINAL HUMAN COILS. HALF STAYED IN YOUR OLD BODY AND THE OTHER IN THE BODY I CREATED FOR YOU. THE DEMON CHAKRA IS IN YOUR OLD BODY WHILE THE KAGE CHAKRA IS IN YOUR NEW BODY."**

"So, why was my chakra separated," Naruto asked.

"**TO KEEP ENOUGH OF YOUR HUMAN SPIRIT INTACT SO YOU WON'T BECOME CORRUPTED KIT," **said Kyubi.

"So what happens now Kyubi," Naruto asked the large fox.

"**CURRENTLY YOUR IN A SECLUDED AREA OF THE DEMON WORLD, YOU'LL BE HERE FOR ABOUT NINE YEARS SINCE IT SHOULD TAKE ABOUT THAT LONG TO HEAL YOUR OLD BODY."**

"Nine years, what am I going to do for nine years," Naruto yelled.

"**I'M GOING TO TRAIN YOU KIT, WITH MY TEACHINGS AND POWERS YOU'LL BECOME A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH," **Kyubi said, "**THAT WAY KIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CAN NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN."**

Naruto thought this over.

"_I can be stronger, I won't be pushed around anymore," _Naruto thought.

"Let's do it Kyubi, I don't want to be weak anymore," Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

End Flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reikon started walking toward the Hokage tower after the Chunin came back to say that his paper work checked out. It was a ten minute walk to the Hokage tower and another five minutes to wait outside the office.

"You may go see the Hokage now," the secretary said to Reikon.

"All right, thank you, Reikon replied.

"A welcome, I've been informed that you wish to become a leaf shinobi, your in luck. The Genin testing was just held yesterday and the new teams will be posted tommyrot," the old Hokage said from behind his desk, "but we will have to test you first to see if you qualify."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but do you think that the two ANBU watching me in the corners are really necessary?" Reikon asked amused.

The two said ANBU appeared in a poof of smoke. The Hokage looked shocked at Reikon.

"How did you know they were there?" he asked.

"Chakra pulse." Reikon stated

"But only…"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Reikon said as he lowered the hood on his cloak, "I'm blind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes:

So, what do think. Dramatic ending to this chapter wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Here's a little test for you fans that bother to read an author's notes. Figure out what Reikon means, send me a review with it and the first ten people will get mentioned in the author's notes in the next chapter. Good luck:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chap 3: New Bodies and A New Home

Chapter 3 New Bodies and a New Home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, the Cyberkagekitsune is back . Sorry it took a while, had to work a lot of things out for this chapter. For those that read this and may be confused, for know on until Naruto's identity is revealed or in flash backs I will be referring to him as Reikon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah"- people talking

"_Blah" _– people thinking

"**Blah"**- Kyubi talking

"**_Blah"_**- Kyubi thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

(blah)- translations or explanations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LAST TIME**

"Yes Hokage-sama, but do you think that the two ANBU watching me in the corners are really necessary?" Reikon asked amused.

The two said ANBU appeared in a poof of smoke. The Hokage looked shocked at Reikon.

"How did you know they were there?" he asked.

"Chakra pulse." Reikon stated simply.

"But only…"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Reikon said as he lowered the hood on his cloak, "I'm blind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutabi, the Sandaime Hokage watched the boy as he removed his hood and started to

take off his cloak. The boy looked to be a few inches below five feet tall. He had on blue pants, a tight white shirt with loose sleeves ending at his elbows and had on a blue shinobi style vest. He also had blue ninja sandals on, around his arms bandages were rapped from his fingers up to his forearm, on his hands were a pair of blue fingerless gloves with metal guards on them (think Kakashi's gloves), over his face was a white face mask (again think Kakashi) and over his eyes was a piece of white clothe. He had wild fiery red hair that came down loosely to his shoulders (think Naruto's regular hair cut just red and longer in the back). The ANBU that appeared behind Reikon saw the kanji for Tenrai Manuko (divine eye) on the back of his vest. Around his pants was a belt that had six scrolls strapped on it, a kunai holster was strapped on his right leg and a shurikan holster was strapped around his left leg.

"May I ask you to remove your facemask and the cloth that's over your eyes," asked Sarutabi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," replied Reikon. When he removed his facemask the Hokage saw a lean face clear of any scars or blemishes (if your wondering were the whisker marks are I'll be coming to that later). When he removed the cloth that was around his eyes Sarutabi saw a pair of milky blue eyes with gray, dead pupils.

"All right then Reikon, you may put your facemask and eye cloth back on," said Sarutabi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Reikon as he put the facemask and clothe back over his eyes.

"Well, all seems to be in order Reikon, luckily for you only twenty-six academy students passed this year and we need twenty-seven, I simply need you to perform a basic Henge and Bunshin and you'll become a Leaf Genin and be assigned into a squad.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Reikon said as he put his hands up into a seal.

"Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu," Reikon said as a poof of smoke enveloped him. Sarutabi raised his eyebrow in interest as he saw this. When the smoke cleared stood four copies of Sarutabi.

"Will this do Hokage-sama," Reikon asked the old man.

"Yes that will do, you may dispel of the jutsu's now Reikon," Sarutabi said as the four clones of him disappeared and Reikon reappeared.

"Good Reikon you pass the test, unfortunately though since we don't have any other test scores or stats on you you'll be listed at the bottom of this years graduating class," Sarutabi said to Reikon.

"That's all right Hokage-sama, I'm just happy to be accepted," Reikon said smiling under his mask while rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, then here's your Leaf hitai-ate, " Sarutabi said as he pulled the hitai-ate out of his desk drawer and threw to Reikon. Reikon caught the hitai-ate with his left hand while he removed his eye cloth with his right and retied the hitai-ate over his eyes.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, where and when will I be meeting the team I'll be joining," Reikon asked as he adjusted the hitai-ate.

"You'll be meeting them tomorrow at eight A.M. at the ninja academy in room 206. I'll have a Chunin escort you around Konoha today after we're finished," said Sarutabi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, may I go now I'd like to familiarize myself with Konoha and look for an apartment," Reikon asked.

"Yes you can go, just let me get someone to show you around," Sarutabi said as he motioned to one of the ANBU to come over.

"Go and get Iruka, with classes out today he's been after me for something to do, I think this should do nicely," Sarutabi said as the ANBU nodded and left in a poof of smoke.

"Just wait a minute Reikon and your escort will be here shortly," Sarutabi said.

It took ten minutes for Iruka to report to the Hokage's office and during that time Reikon was thinking to himself.

"_I guess I'm lucky Hokage-jisan doesn't recognize me, though when I saw this new body I hardly recognized me..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback nine years ago

Naruto woke up, he was just expelled from his mind and he woke up with a headache and his muscles felt stiff.

"A-ah, that hurt," Naruto said rubbing his temples in an attempt to alleviate himself of the headache.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelped as he felt a pain coming from his abdomen. Red chakra started seep out off his abdomen and started to collect in front of him. After a few minutes of the red chakra coming out Naruto a small red nine-tailed fox appeared in front of Naruto.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Yes, Kit," Kyuubi said to the dreary eyed Naruto, "just rest Kit it will take you a while from the strain you're body was put under. Naruto simply nodded and laid on the ground to rest. After half an hour Naruto started to wake up again and looked at the fox in front of him.

"Hi Kyuubi-san, what just happened," Naruto asked.

"I created a body for myself made of chakra," it seemed to have put a greater strain on your body then I thought it would have."

"It's alright Kyuubi-san no harm done," Naruto said with his fox smile.

"Alright then kit it's time you got a look at your new body, look over to your left Kit. There's a pond their where you can look at your reflection," Kyuubi said. Naruto did as he was told and got up and headed toward the pond Kyuubi told him about. When he got there he pecked at the reflection he stumbled back in shock.

"What did you do!" Naruto said as he crawled back to look at his reflection. When he looked he was shocked. His hair was still bright yellow but on the top of his head were two black fox ears with white tips. His whisker marks on his cheeks were more defined and appeared more jagged as well. His eyes were different too, instead of the usual sky blue they were the same midnight black as the fur on his fox ears and the pupils were slits like a fox. When he put his right hand up to the whisker marks he found that his fingernails looked more claw-like and appeared to be really sharp if looks said anything about them. He saw that he was wearing black pants and a black thin clothe vest with a clothe belt tied around it (If you have ever watched Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z think Goku's training outfit minus the blue shirt.)

"Why do I look like this," Naruto said to himself not realizing that Kyuubi had walked up next to him.

"That's your oni body Kit," Kyuubi said startling the little fox boy.

"Oni," Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"Like I explained to you Kit when I fused your body with mine I separated my two chakra's, the demon chakra is in your human body that is currently being healed, while this body I created from the combination of your human and my kage chakra," Kyuubi said to the little fox boy.

"So I'm like you now Kyuubi-san," asked Naruto.

"Yes Kit, look behind you. You'll se that you have tail too," Kyuubi said with his own fox smirk when Naruto turned around and saw his tail.

"So why do I only have one when you have nine," Naruto complained crossing his arms and glaring at Kyuubi.

"Because Kit, you're body couldn't handle more then one tail," Kyuubi replied.

"...," Naruto just stared at Kyuubi confusedly.

Kyuubi sweat dropped at Naruto. "Kit guess I better explain a few things to you. Originally I

gained five tails from the kage chakra, those five tails are now in this body while my original four demon chakra tails are in your old body. Now both demon and kage chakra are innately evil. So simply using them will give you more violent urges or ideas. That's why I split up your human chakra to balance the two other chakra's out. But, at this time you don't have enough human chakra to use more then one tails worth of kage chakra even after I boasted your natural human chakra supply when forming this body. The only way to solve this problem is to train both your original body and new body until you have more human chakra to blend with your demon and kage chakra to keep from becoming evil. On that point look at your right arm."

Naruto did and was surprised to see a black fox tattoo on his forearm; it had five tails, four of which were black, while one was blue.

"What's this Kyuubi," Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face.

"That tattoo on your forearm has two purposes Kit, one is to regulate how much of your kage chakra you can use, you can only use as much as the amount of blue you see on each tail, the more blue tails the more kage chakra you can use. The second purpose is to observe your progress, slowly or quickly depending on how hard you train the black tails will turn blue as you gain more human chakra. When your other body is completely healed you'll find a similar tattoo to this one except that the fox will be red and have only four tails," Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

"So will my normal body look different," Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"Yes Kit it will, just wait a minute maybe I can show you," Kyuubi said as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

Again chakra started to pore out of Naruto and gather in front of him, but Naruto noted that it looked dark purple instead of red like earlier. The chakra started to solidify in front of him and a boy's body appeared in front of him. The boy had the same build and style clothing but it was red. His hair was the same style but it was a fiery red instead off yellow, he didn't have any fox ears but he also noticed that he didn't have his usual fox whisker marks either. Also when Naruto looked at his eyes he saw that the pupils appeared dead but eyes themselves seemed unchanged.

"Kyuubi why are my whisker marks gone and what's up with my eyes," Naruto asked worriedly.

"You see Kit, after what was done to you you're eyes were rendered useless and my healing abilities got to them too late to heal them. As a result when you revert to this body you'll be blind as for the whisker marks I thought it better to remove them since they stick out too much for this body."

"Blind I don't want to be blind Kyuubi," Naruto yelled on the verge of tears as he looked at the fox.

"Quiet down Kit, I will teach a technique that will allow you to see albeit not as good as when you revert to your new form," Kyuubi said to the little fox boy.

"Revert, you mean I can change between them, " Naruto asked sniffling a little bit.

"Yes Kit it's a technique that I'll eventually show you how to do," Kyuubi said.

"So how will I be able to see again Kyuubi-san," Naruto asked.

"It's another technique I'll be teaching you. It's called chakra pulse, once you gain control over your chakra you'll be able to constantly release small bursts of chakra that will reveal images to you in your head, it's a lot like the way bats use to see at night," Kyuubi said.

"How do bats see at night Kyuubi-san," Naruto asked.

"It's rather complex Kit. The easiest way to explain would be to show you, watch this Kit," Kyuubi said to a confused Naruto.

Kyuubi walked over to the pond and Naruto fallowed him over. Kyuubi then grabbed one of the rocks near the water with one of his tails and flung it into the pond. The rock hit the surface of the water and sent ripples flowing across the surface.

"You see how the rock created those ripples in the water Kit," Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"Yes Kyuubi-san," Naruto replied to the fox.

"Bats do much the same thing with their voices Kit, and when these ripples that they make come in contact with an object the wave bounces back to the bat and the bat can see what the object was."

"REALLY, YOU'LL TEACH ME TO DO THAT," Naruto yelled, excited at the prospect of learning something so cool (his thoughts not mine).

"Yes Kit, yes, now quit yelling," Kyuubi said with an annoyed glare at Naruto.

"But Kit this will be something that will take you several years to learn in this body, and once you're old body is healed it may take even longer with that one. Most likely another five or six years," Kyuubi said.

"What! But I was hoping to see jisan when I got back. He might not be around anymore by then," Naruto said as he started to leak tears again.

"You're only half right Kit," Kyuubi said as Naruto looked up at him with a puzzled look (common isn't it).

"You see Kit the demon world is not like the human world, each area of it is little bit different then the other and this one isn't any different," Kyuubi said.

"How is it different," Naruto asked.

"Time Kit, time in this region of the demon realm flows slower then in others. To be precise nine years spent here would only be nine months in the human world, so once you finish your training here you'll return to you're world and only nine months would have gone by which would leave you plenty of time to train your old body and return to Konoha," Kyuubi said.

"But I'll still look older then I should Kyuubi-san," Naruto said.

"Again Kit your only half right, your old body while it's being healed doesn't age so you will be able to return and be the proper age though the new body your using now will be nine years older then your old one though it may come in handy for you," Kyuubi said, "don't worry Kit everything will be fine."

"All right Kyuubi-san I trust you..."

END FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Reikon was thinking back to past days a Chunin with a scare across his nose walked through the door into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Iruka good to see you I have a small job here for you," Sarutabi said addressing Iruka.

" What do you need me to do Hokage-sama," Iruka asked hoping to finally have something to do today.

"Iruka this is Reikon, he just arrived today and will be meeting his Genin teammates tomorrow, I'll need you to show him around today," Sarutabi said pointing to Iruka's left," Reikon this Iruka, he's a teacher at the ninja academy."

"Hajimemashite (nice to meet you) Iruka-sensei," Reikon said walking to Iruka and extending his hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you too Reikon," Iruka said shaking Reikon's hand.

"Thank you again Hokage-sama," Reikon said as he and Iruka left the office.

Iruka showed Reikon around Konoha for a few hours. He showed him where the different shops where, both the ones for normal shopping and those for shinobi supplies. After showing him the shops he took him to one of the apartment buildings in the East Side of Konoha where most of the shinobi that didn't live in clan houses resided. After Reikon paid for one of the apartment's he and Iruka were getting hungry so they went to get something to eat. Reikon asked Iruka if there he knew any good ramen restaurants in Konoha.

"This is it Reikon, Ichiraku Ramen," Iruka said too Reikon when they arrived, "definitely the best place in Konoha for ramen."

"Good it's been a few weeks since I've had some ramen," Reikon said with a smile.

Iruka and Reikon were there for about an hour eating ramen and talking. Reikon asking how Iruka became a teacher and Iruka asking Reikon about his chakra pulse and his travels. Iruka and Reikon were laughing about some funny things Iruka had seen since he began teaching when a shinobi in a Chunin vest appeared behind them.

"Iruka it's terrible," the Chunin said nearly yelling in panic to Iruka.

"Calm down, what's wrong," Iruka said trying to calm down the Chunin.

"It's Mizuki, he's stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Sealing, the Hokage has is sending all able Chunin and Jonin to track him down before he escapes," the Chunin said to now shock-faced Iruka.

"All right I'm coming, I'm sorry Reikon but this is an emergency, will you be all right," Iruka said to Reikon as he was about to leave with the other Chunin.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I know my way back to my apartment," Reikon said to Iruka.

With a nod Iruka and the other Chunin disappeared (they ran like in the first episode of Naruto when Naruto stole the scroll not teleported like Kakashi dose. thank you ) to look for Mizuki.

"_Let's see if I can give them a hand," _Reikon said to himself while standing in front of Ichiraku's. Reikon put his right hand into a seal as started to concentrate, yellow chakra started to flare around him (his chakra is yellow and not blue because he has a mix of demon and human chakra). Slowly his awareness increased as his chakra pulse increased, first to ten blocks radius around then one mile around then ten miles then twenty miles then thirty miles and Konoha and most of it's surrounding area was encompassed in his vision.

"_Kuso, I hate doing this, gives me too much of a headache. Let's see what's going on," _Reikon thought to himself as he started to go over what he was seeing. After about ten minutes of looking he came about something suspicious.

"_Ah, what have we here," _Reikon said to himself. There about a ten miles outside Konoha was a mysterious shinobi with a giant scroll on his back leaping through the trees with Iruka hot on his trail.

"_That must be him, I better go help Iruka-sensei," _Reikon said and was off after them.

Reikon ran out off Konoha and was running in the forest for about fifteen minutes when he reached Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka was leaning against a tree with several kunai protruding from his arms and legs. Mizuki was pulling out a giant shurikan strapped to his back and was getting ready to through it at Iruka to finish him off.

"Good bye Iruka, say hello to your parents from me," Mizuki said as he through the shurikan at Iruka. All Iruka could do was close his eyes as he waited for death to come. After a few seconds he didn't feel anything and opened hi eyes to see what happened.

"Reikon," Iruka said, barely whisper from being in shock at what he saw. There in front of him was Reikon with his right arm extended with his hand through the hole of the shurikan with it still spinning.

"If you ever hurt Iruka-sensei I'll kill you," Reikon said with malice in his voice radiating killer intent while he sent the shurikan flying into a tree a few yards to the right of him where it stuck

in place.

"Who are you, you little bastard," Mizuki said, shocked at the boy being able to catch his shurikan but refusing to show it.

"The names Kyukatsu Reikon, newest Genin of the Hidden Village of the Leaf," Reikon yelled at Mizuki.

"HA! Like a mere Genin can do anything against me. I'm a Chunin you little punk, I could kill you a hundred ways before you could even move from that spot," Mizuki yelled back to Reikon.

"Bring it," Reikon said getting in a fighting stance.

"With pleasure punk," Mizuki said as he placed the scroll on the ground and pulled out another shurikan from his back and ran toward Reikon who put his hand up into a seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he in a whisper as six clones appeared

next to him and got into a V-formation behind him and charged toward Mizuki.

"You think I'll fall for such a basic jutsu punk," Mizuki yelled with an arrogant smirk.

Mizuki and the Reikon's ran at each other. Just at they reached each other Mizuki slashed at Reikon when he and his clones disappeared from view.

"Where the..." "KYU!" Mizuki started to say when he was kicked in the head from the right from one of the clones and sending him flying to the left. "KATSU!" another clone appeared next him and delivered a powerful right-hock to Mizuki's gut sending flying backwards toward another clone. "REIKON!" the clone yelled kicking him in the back and sending him skywards. "RENDEN!" the final three clones and the original Reikon yelled while all four of them punched him hard in his gut and sending him reeling back to the ground. BOOM! A giant cloud of dust exploded everywhere when Mizuki hit the ground. When the dust settled you could see a bloody and beaten Mizuki lying at the bottom of the crater. Iruka stared in amazement at what he witnessed. Reikon walked over to where Mizuki placed the scroll and picked it up and headed back too Iruka.

"You okay Iruka-sensei," Reikon said smiling while bending down to the shocked Iruka.

"Y-ya Reikon, t-that was incredible," Iruka said looking up at Reikon.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, lets get you to a hospital to get these wounds treated," Reikon said to Iruka while extending his hand to him to help him up. Iruka took his hand and lifted himself up and he and Reikon started to walk back toward Konoha with Reikon dragging an unconscious and twitching Mizuki by his vest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Hokage tower Sarutabi watched the altercation between the three and smiled to himself.

"Reikon, your turning out to be quit an interesting individual," the old man said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha, ha, ha, ha, so was it worth the wait. Now before I get the reviews about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu think about this, Naruto was taught by a who knows how many millenniums old demon. This should not surprise any of you. Thank you. Also good work Andrew, yared, hinata fan, winxclubluver, Dragon Man 180 (read his fics), x-tsubasa-x, and Chidori vs Rasengan for figuring out that Reikon means soul. All right then till next chapter, Cyberkagekitsune

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chap 4: Team Seven and the Annoying Test

Chapter 4 Team 7 and the Annoying Test

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, the Cyberkagekitsune is back. Thanks for all the positive responses on my fanfic. In light of some questions, I will now answer those that won't ruin the story. One, this is an AU if the whole Naruto fusing thing didn't clue you'll be in my prayers. Second, pairings, Naru/Hina, Sasu/Sak, Cho/Ino, Shik/Tem, others I don't know yet. Third, I'll reveal what Itachi did when I write the mission to wave. Lastly, why Kyuubi isn't talking too Naruto will also be answered during the wave mission. Also in this fic Naruto has a very unique Chakra system that I'll be explaining in the next chapter, it's not a real chapter, it's just some helpful info for those that don't know about the Chakra system of the Naruto universe. For those that skip chapters when reading fanfics Reikon is Naruto. Thank you that is all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah"- people talking

"_Blah" _– people thinking

"**Blah"**- Kyubi talking

"**_Blah"_**- Kyubi thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

(blah)- translations or explanations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. The young blonde shot up from his bed in surprise, looking around for the enemy. Looking around and seeing nothing he remembered the new alarm clock he bought yesterday.

"Damn alarm cock," Reikon grumbled while he picked up the alarm clock.

"All right, big hand on the six," Reikon said while feeling the face of the clock with his hands, "and little... hand... on... the...EIGHT...KUSO, YOU DAMN ALARM CLOCK!."

Reikon leaped from his bed toward the bathroom to get into the shower.

"Shimatta, I was supposed to be at the academy half an hour ago." Reikon scolded himself as he washed up in the shower. After he finished his shower he jumped out rapped a towel around him and brushed his teeth then hurried to the kitchen and fixed some breakfast.

"All right, all right," Reikon was tearing up the cabinets looking for some breakfast," AH-HA! RAMEN."

Reikon put the ramen on the kitchen counter and set some water to boil. While the water boiled he rushed back to his bedroom to get his clothes on. The water had just started to boil over when he finished dressing and he was able to eat his ramen breakfast.

"All right gotta get to the academy," Reikon said as he rushed to the shinobi academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later a disheveled Reikon ran through the front door of the shinobi academy.

He was looking around franticly for the room he was t report too.

"Hello, can you tell me where room 206 is," Reikon asked to the first adult he found.

"Yeah, down that hall, fifth door on the right," the man said, puzzled as he looked at Reikon.

"Thanks," Reikon said and rushed down hall the man pointed too.

"First...second...third...fourth...ah fifth," Reikon said when he got to the right door. Reikon opened the door and looked in the room. There were three people left in the room, two were around his age and sitting in some of the empty. The other was person was one Umino Iruka standing by the teachers desk in the middle of the room tapping his right foot on the floor looking really pist at Reikon.

"Well, good to see you here on time Reikon," Iruka said through clenched.

"Ah, sorry Iruka-sensei," Reikon said smiling under his mask while rubbing the back off his head," I set my alarm clock wrong last night and woke-up an hour late."

"Eh, all right Reikon considering your special situation I guess that's a reasonable excuse," Iruka said as he sweat-drooped.

" Reikon these two over here are your to teammates," Iruka said to Reikon while pointing to the two people Reikon noticed when he walked through the door.

Both of them were eyeing Reikon curiously, both of them don't remember seeing him anywhere in the village let alone in the academy. One was a boy who looked at his late teammate with a frown on his face; the other was a girl who looked at nervously while twiddling her index fingers. Reikon walked over at the two and extended his hand too the boy.

"Hi, my names Kyukatsu Reikon what's yours," Reikon asked the two.

The boy didn't reach for Reikon's hand but merely grumbled "Uchiha Sasuke." Reikon tensed up for a second at hearing that name before he offered his hand to the girl.

"Hi, what's your name," Reikon asked the girl hoping for a better greeting from her.

"H-hyuga H-hinata," she stuttered out while nervously shacking his hand. When Reikon heard her name he got the strangest case of daja vu, but just chalked it off to a bad morning.

"Well since all three of you are finally here I'll leave you here to get acquainted till your Jonin instructor comes to pick you up," Iruka said as he left the room.

"So, since we're teammates I guess we should get to know each other," Reikon said while smiling under his mask.

"A-anou Kyukatsu-san, w-why do you w-wear your Hitai-ate o-over your e-eyes," Hinata asked nervously, embarrassed of maybe asking too personal a question to her new teammate.

"You don't have to call me Kyukatsu-san Hinata-san, we're teammates you can just call me Reikon," Reikon said to the nervous Hyuga," and I wear my Hitai-ate over my eyes because I'm blind."

Hinata looked at him shocked and nervous of getting too personal. Sasuke just looked at him angrily thinking he would have to protect his two "weak" teammates.

"Then what good are," Sasuke said to Reikon," you'll just drag me down along with this weak Hyuga."

"You know you shouldn't underestimate someone you just meet," Reikon responded to Sasuke angry at his ignorance, "and I'm sure Hinata-san is just as strong as you are if not stronger."

"A-anou Reikon-san, it's true I am w-weak, U-uchiha-san is the top-student in this g-graduating class. The t-top and the b-bottom student are a-always paired t-together to b-balance out the teams, so that h-has to be m-me," Hinata stuttered too Reikon while her head lowered in shame.

"No Hinata-san you're not the bottom student, I am," Reikon said jokingly while rubbing the back off his head.

Hinata looked up in surprise at this.

"So you're just a useless dobe," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"Not necessarily, I just came to Konoha Uchiha-san. I also tested to be a Genin yesterday. The Hokage said that since he doesn't have any records of my training and since I merely passed the Henge/Bunshin test I would be recorded as graduating at the bottom of this class," Reikon said to Sasuke.

"Well then fight me and we'll se just how strong a blind dobe," Sasuke said confidently while getting into a fighting stance.

"Look Uchiha-san, I have no problem fighting you while we train but I won't waste my time fighting you now just so you'll feel better about yourself," Reikon said to Sasuke as he turned around to continue talking to Hinata.

"Ho dare you, you dobe," Sasuke said with clenched fists. Sasuke then ran at Reikon intent on teaching him who's the best.

"Lets see you talk now," Sasuke yelled at Reikon as he charged at him with his right fist raised ready hit in his back. Sasuke's fist came down and he smirked at himself for putting the dobe in his place. Unfortunately for him though the impact never came, right were Sasuke had hit Reikon his fist seemed to pass right through him.

"Bunshin but when..."Sasuke asked himself when he felt the edge of a Kunai pressed against his neck.

"What did I tell you Uchiha-san, never underestimate someone you just meet. In the ninja world that will get you killed," Reikon said to Sasuke in serious tone bordering on anger.

"You just got lucky dobe, It won't happen again," Sasuke said through clenched teeth, angry that some blind dobe bested him.

"We'll see teme," Reikon said as he lowered his Kunai. As he lowered the Kunai Sasuke spun around to punch Reikon but found that he had disappeared again.

"Behind you teme," Reikon said as he appeared behind Sasuke again but this time next to a shocked Hinata," you'll have to be faster then that teme. Ha, I can't believe the top of the class can't keep up with a blind guy."

Sasuke was steaming with anger but decided he would get the dobe later and just stalked off to a seat at the back of the classroom.

"That was a-amazing Reikon-san, how did you k-know he was c-coming if you're b-blind?" Hinata stuttered, amazed how Reikon embarrassed Sasuke so easily.

"Well Hinata-san when you're going to be a blind shinobi you have to learn new ways of seeing," Reikon said to Hinata.

"W-what do you m-mean R-reikon-san," Hinata asked.

"Well..," Reikon started to explain when the door to the class opened and a silver haired shinobi with his Hitai-ate covering his left eye. The man looked at them for a few seconds before lazily saying to them.

"My first impression of you is... your weird. All right, meet me up on the roof in five minutes," he said to them before disappearing in a poof of smoke. After he left the three Genin also left the classroom to head upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later the three Genin were lined up on the roof waiting for their Jonin instructor who was facing the Hokage monument with his back turned toward them. They were waiting for about ten minutes for him to start their team meeting when he finally turned around.

"All right then, lets get started. Lets introduce ourselves," their Jonin-sensei said to them.

"W-what do you mean s-sensei," Hinata asked nervously while twiddling her index fingers.

"You know your name, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future. Those kinds of things," the Jonin sensei said to them.

"How about you go first sensei," Reikon asked the Jonin.

"Alright, my names Hatake Kakashi I've got likes and dislikes as for my dreams I'd rather not say," Kakashi said with a smile.

"_Well that was useless," _thought the three Genin.

"Well let's see how about you go first," Kakashi said pointing to Hinata.

"M-my names H-hyuga Hinata, I like f-flower stamping and m-making m-medicines, I dislike p-people that judge o-others without getting to k-know them, and my d-dream is to get stronger to p-protect those I c-care about and to c-change my clan," Hinata stuttered out.

"_Interesting," _thought Kakashi, "All right you next," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and I dislike a lot, my dream... no my ambition is to take revenge against a certain man and revive my clan."

"_I'd hoped he'd given up on that cause,"_ Kakashi thought with a sigh, "okay your last," Kakashi said lazily pointing to Reikon.

"My names Kyukatsu Reikon, I like training and ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and arrogant people and my dream is to find something worth dieing for," Reikon said in a level tone that sent shivers down the others spines.

"_Well, this is definitely the strangest group I've ever been given,"_ thought Kakashi, "well you three are interesting, a brooding boy that doesn't listen to others, a quit girl that barely talks above a whisper and a blind boy. I guess if we put you three together we can get one decent Genin," Kakashi said.

At that Sasuke glared at his sensei, Reikon muttered about dumb sensei's and Hinata just looked more depressed.

"All right team, tomorrow you'll be on your first mission," Kakashi said to the young Genins.

"So what's the mission Kakashi-sensei," Reikon asked.

"A survival training mission," Kakashi responded.

"B-but we already p-practiced survival training in the a-academy K-kashi-sensei," Hinata said nervously.

"This won't be your regular survival training Hinata," Kakashi responded to the Hyuga girl.

"How so Kakashi-sensei," Reikon asked curiously.

"The survival training is a test to determine if you all qualify to be Genin," Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I-i thought that w-was what the t-test that we t-took two d-days ago was f-for sensei," Hinata stuttered out nervously.

"No, that was just to determine who from your class qualified to test for Genin," Kakashi said.

"Easy," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Not as easy as you think Sasuke," Kakashi said to the Uchiha survivor," you see of the twenty-seven people that qualified and were put into three-man squads to test for Genin, only thirty-three percent off them will pass, the other sixty-six percent are booted back to the academy and will have to try again next year."

At that statement the three potential Genin stiffened up and you could see shock in Hinatas' and Sasukes' eyes. While you couldn't see it on Reikons' face you could still see that he was still shocked by what Kakashi said.

"This will be a pass or fail test for the three of you, you get one chance to pass and that's it. Come tomorrow to training ground seven tomorrow at five A.M. and make sure to bring all your survival gear," Kakashi said to his students, "oh, and don't eat any breakfast or you'll puck.

With that Kakashi disappeared in a plume off smock leaving the three young shinobi on the roof of the academy to ponder the test that they would need to pass too become full fledged Genin. One by one the three left the building to head home starting with Sasuke then Hinata and finally Reikon. On the top of the academy Reikon leaned on the railing and looked out at Konoha, after a few minutes of looking he headed back to his new apartment to prepare for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The previous day went by quickly as three potential Genin of team seven prepared themselves. The next day found them in the middle of training ground seven. Reikon leaning against a tree looking like he may be asleep but with his facemask and Hitai-ate covering his eyes it was hard to tell. Hinata sitting on the ground with her legs drawn up and her arms holding onto her knees with her eyes barely open. Sasuke was standing away from the other two with his arms and trying to not let his eyes droop in an attempt to keep up his avenger demeanor. It wasn't for another three hours that the three young shinobis' sensei arrived. Sasuke and Reikon put off a strong killer intent at their senseis' for his late arrival and even Hinata put off a small aura of anger toward her sensei.

"Ah, good morning to you. I'm sorry I'm late put an old lady needed too borrow some powdered sugar from me but since I didn't have any powdered sugar I spent the morning crushing the sugar I had for her," Kakashi with a smirk.

Sasuke continued glaring at Kakashi and Reikon was mumbling under his breath.

"All right, before we start I'll explain the rules to you three," Kakashi said while he reached his hands into one of the pockets of his vest. When he pulled his hand out the three young shinobi saw that he had two bells attached to strings.

"Here's what you are going to do, I'm going to set this alarm clock for noon. In that time use whatever means necessary to take one of these bells away from me. You get a bell you pass, simple," Kakashi said.

"A-anou, K-kashi-sensei there are o-only two bells," Hinata stuttered out.

"That's right, which means one off you will automatically fail and be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said to his now shocked students.

"Alright, three... two... one... GO!" Kakashi said to the three shinobi who disappeared in a cloud of dust at the word "go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later shows a slightly interested Kakashi standing in the same place as when the test started. Sasuke, Hinata and Reikon where hidden in the woods around Kakashi waiting for an opening.

"_These kids aren't half-bad, for Genin they hide themselves well. I wonder who'll attack first. Not that Hyuga girl though, she seems too meek for that. That kid Reikon seems too patient to start off first as well. Sasuke on the other hand he seems to out to prove himself too wait much longer," _Kakashi thought to himself," _ah, speak of the devil."_

Coming out of the woods about fifty-feet from Kakashi's left was Sasuke. He was running full speed at his sensei while forming seals in his hand. When Kakashi recognized the seals his visible eyebrow raised in interest, thinking that a Genin couldn't use the jutsu that Sasuke was about to attempt. Suddenly, at fifteen-feet from Kakashi Sasuke jumped into the air completing the hand seals and yelling out," Katon: Housenka no jutsu! (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)" and a multitude of fireballs rocketed out off Sasuke's mouth and heading toward his sensei. Out in the woods the remaining Genin hopefuls watched Sasuke's attack, Hinata worried about their sensei and Reikon sweat dropped at Sasuke's impatience. Five feet before the fireballs hit Kakashi performed some one-handed seals with his right hand in his pocket so his students wouldn't see. After he finished the fireballs hit some around him others right at his chest. Sasuke smiled in a arrogant smirk thinking he got Kakashi in one hit, Hinata's eyes went wide in shock thinking Sasuke actually killed their sensei and Reikon smiled looking behind Sasuke and slightly to his left. Once Sasuke hit the ground he surveyed the damage and looking for his sensei. To his surprise once the smoke cleared from his attack there was nothing but a flaming log where his sensei had once stood.

"Kawarimi? But where..." Sasuke started to say when he heard movement behind him, turning his head seeing Kakashi crouched down behind him with his hands together with his index and middle finger extended.

"Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu" Itami no Sennen! (Village Hidden in the Leaves Ultimate Fighting Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain)," Kakashi yelled as he thrusts his hand into Sasuke's... well... you know where if you've seen the show (ouch). The Uchiha was launched into the air holding his rear and yelling in pain before landing in a near bye stream. Both Hinata and Reikon were looking at the scene with their jaws hanging open feeling sorry for the Uchiha. Sasuke on the other hand had regained his composure under the water and was pissed the humiliation he had endured by his sensei.

"_He'll pay for that,"_ Sasuke thought as he was planning for another attack against Kakashi.

"You'll have to do better then that Sasuke," Kakashi called out to the Uchiha.

Then out of the water three shurikan came flying out at the one-eyed Jonin. Before they hit Kakashi intercepted them and caught them on his fingers, he looked on in a lazy look as Sasuke came popping out of the water and once again barreling toward Kakashi. Sasuke went to his shurikan and kunai holster and pulled out three of each, three kunai in his left hand and three shurikan in his right hand. He sent these flying and heading towards Kakashi and once again going through hand seals. Meanwhile Kakashi was dodging the projectiles with ease as Sasuke was getting closer.

"_What's he up to now," _Kakashi thought going through hand seals again while observing Sasuke, once again he recognized the hand seals that Sasuke was performing," _not bad, but does he have enough chakra for it."_

Sasuke stopped five-feet from Kakashi this time as he yelled out "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" putting his right hand to his mouth and putting his index finger and thumb together as a giant fireball appeared about halve as high as Sasuke and then shot out at Kakashi. Sasuke looked on thinking he had succeeded this time only to hear, " Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique)" two hands popped out of the ground underneath Sasuke and grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him under till just his head remained visible.

"Your too cocky Sasuke, not all of your plans succeed in one try, you need to keep on moving," Kakashi said with a smirk as he appeared in front of Sasuke.

Kakashi then turned around from Sasuke placed his hand inside a pocket on his left leg and pulled out a book. He flipped to page with a folded up corner and started to walk away while giggling as he started to read. Sasuke was desperately trying to dig himself out of the ground as Kakashi walked away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reikon was watching the fight with interest. He was observing Kakashi to see if he could find a weakness in his form to take advantage off when he tried to take the bells.

"_This isn't going to work. I'd have to use at least one tail_ _to beat him and take one off those bells," _Reikon said to himself," _if I can't beat him then how are Uchiha and Hinata-san supposed to beat him. There's something I'm not thinking about, he's a Jonin were supposed to be Genin and to pass we have to beat him. That doesn't make sense, but maybe if we work together we might make it... that's it. This is a teamwork exercise," _Reikon thought," _I've got too find Hinata-san and dig up the Uchiha."_

Reikon leaped from his tree and headed toward where Hinata was hiding. He jumped up in the tree behind her and tapped on her shoulder, she nearly feel out of the tree in fright but then turned around and saw Reikon with his index finger over his mask were his mouth would be and signaled her to fallow him. The two off them headed toward Sasuke who was still having problems unearthing himself. Reikon was able to dig him up and dragged him toward a small grove of trees with Hinata behind him.

"Let me go dobe," Sasuke said as they arrived at the stand of trees.

"Listen to me for a second Uchiha, I think I've figured out what this test is really about," Reikon said to the stubborn Uchiha.

"W-what d-do you mean R-reikon-san," Hinata asked to her teammate.

"I mean that there is no way one green Genin can defeat a seasoned Chunin let alone Jonin. Which means there's got to be another purpose to this test," Reikon replies to Hinata.

"Maybe for you, but I'm not that weak," Sasuke said angrily to Reikon.

"Oh, really you were doing a good job before," Reikon said to a scowling Sasuke," just listen up for a second. How many students passed the exam at the academy?"

"Twenty-six," Hinata said.

"Right and with me that makes twenty-seven, know how many people in each team?" Reikon asked.

"Three," Hinata answered again.

"And that makes how many teams," Reikon asked again.

"Nine," Hinata answered again, this time with more confidence thinking she knew were Reikon was going with this line off questions.

"Thank you Hinata-san, and since Kakashi said that only sixty-six percent of the teams pass then how many are leftover," Reikon asked.

"Three," Hinata said again a bit louder and with a small smile.

"Good, know teme you answer me this, if only three teams of three people will pass then why are we talking a test that will insure that at most only two people can pass," Reikon asked looking at Sasuke, Sasuke at this point was going over what Reikon had said and found that it maid sense.

"We shouldn't," Sasuke answered to Reikon.

"Good, then from where I stand that means that there is only one purpose and one way to pass this test," Reikon said.

"Teamwork," Sasuke said slowly.

"But w-hy are there only two b-bells Reikon-san," Hinata asked with a bit more confidence.

"Most likely to split us up instead of working as a team," Reikon responded," look I've got a plan to get those bells, but just incase I'm wrong you two can take the bells and pass. Alright"

Reikon's two teammates nodded at him as he started to tell them his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour till noon the three made their move. Hinata and Sasuke took opposite sides of Kakashi, hiding themselves in the woods while Reikon would distract Kakashi and signal them when to get the bells.

"_Oh, so they decided to work together did they," _Kakashi said to himself as he sensed Hinata and Sasuke's faint chakra signature," _but where's Reikon?"_

Said person was actually traveling under the earth toward Kakashi with a handy Doton that he had learned during his travels in Earth Country. Suddenly while Kakashi was deciding whether or not to attack Sasuke and Hinata Reikon popped up from the earth behind him with his legs looked Kakashi's and his index finger on his right hand was placed on Kakashi's neck while the thumb from the same hand was placed on a spot on Kakashi's right shoulder. His arm had grabbed onto Kakashi's neck and putting him in a slight chocker hold.

"Not bad Reikon, but unfortunately this wont work," Kakashi said, not putting up a struggle thinking he would mess with his student first.

"And why's that Kakashi-sensei," Reikon said with a smile.

"While this was a nice strategy Reikon, physically you don't have the right body size or strength to keep me here," Kakashi said with a smile, then he tried to move himself out of the lock only to find out that all his muscles had frozen up, leaving him unable to move or form hand seals.

"Nice little trick, ha Kakashi-sensei I'm pressing down on specific pressure points that freeze up the human body for as long as I'm in contact with them, normally these are suicide pressure points for the user seeing how close they would be to the opponent and are therefore rarely used, but

for this test they work out fine don't you think," Reikon said with a smirk of his own," Uchiha, Hinata now!" Reikon yelled to his teammates. Sasuke and Hinata ran toward Reikon and Kakashi when Reikon yelled, both had a kunai in hand. Hinata approached faster then Sasuke, Sasuke through his kunai toward Kakashi cutting the string too one of the bells which Hinata caught smoothly while cutting the last bell which fell into Sasuke's out stretched and as he leaped at it and hit the dirt rolling to correct him self and skidded to a stop on his knees while Hinata made a sharp turn face back toward Reikon and Kakashi and skidded to a stop as well. Reikon after seeing his teammates skidding to a stop let go of Kakashi and leaped a few feat behind him just as the alarm clock rung for the end of the test.

"Looks like you lose Kakashi-sensei," Reikon said with a smug look at his sensei while Hinata was nearly jumping for joy and Sasuke was wearing a happy smile on his face.

"You right," Kakashi said impressed at their team work but wondering how far they were willing to go for one another," Sasuke, Hinata you pass. Reikon since you didn't get a bell you fail."

The three-said shinobi were looking at Kakashi with surprise and anger. Sasuke at losing a strong teammate that could strive him to become stronger though he would never admit it. Hinata for losing a teammate that treated her kindly and not as if she were weak. Reikon, for failing his father and Kyuubi.

"But," Kakashi said to the three," since Reikon did so well in organizing your victory I'll give him another chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two minutes later you could see Reikon tied to the middle of three logs about ten feet high and three feet in width. Hinata and Sasuke had their lunches out in front off them and Kakashi was holding Reikon's.

"All right then, here's how this will work. Since Hinata and Sasuke passed you get to eat lunch, Reikon since you didn't you'll have to watch them eat theirs while I get to eat yours. After lunch you get another three hours to get a bell from me with no help from Sasuke or Hinata," Kakashi said as he started to walk away from the three young shinobi," oh and if anyone feeds Reikon they along with him automatically fail." With that Kakashi disappeared.

Hinata and Sasuke were eating their lunches for a few minutes when they each maid their own decision. With out talking both of them got up from the fallen logs they were sitting on and headed towards Reikon. When they got to him they both presented him with their lunches.

"What are you doing you two," Reikon asked in a confused tone?

"Seems we're giving you lunch now quickly, we'll untie and you eat something quickly before Kakashi-sensei gets back, said Sasuke to Reikon.

"But, you'll fail if you get caught," Reikon said while Hinata walked closer to him and started to untie him.

"B-but your the r-reason we p-passed, we n-never would have g-gotten a bell without you R-reikon-kun (Yes I know I changed she's just more comfortable around him)," Hinata said as she got him lose.

When Reikon got lose he stumbled a bit but caught himself and righted himself and saw Sasuke handing his lunch to him, "eat up I'd rather not lose you as a teammate Reikon."

Reikon looked at Sasuke and Hinata for a moment before taking the lunch from Sasuke," thanks Hinata... Sasuke." As he started eating Kakashi who had hid himself not to far away from them smiled at what he saw, deciding to play one more trick on them he did a few seals and puffed from his hiding spot and in front of them. Looking menacing at the three Genin as dark clouds appeared over him," YOU THREE..." he said evilly," pass." He said normally as the clouds disappeared. The three Genin who moments ago were in shock of maybe failing fell over.

"What do mean we passed sensei," Reikon yelled angrily at their sensei for scaring them.

"You three are the only ones to ever under stand the true meaning of my test, to work together," Kakashi said with a smile.

"But w-why did y-you m-ake us t-think Reikon-kun d-didn't pass," Hinata asked Kakashi.

"To see if you could think for yourselves, all the other teams that got this far always did what I said and leave their teammate to go hungry instead of risking to help them. In the ninja world those that disobey orders are trash, but those that betray their teammates are lower then trash. You two helped Reikon even though I said not too. That's why you passed, welcome officially too Seam Seven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there we have it another chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long but it took me a while to figure out the chapters specifics. From now own most off these chapters will take at least one too two weeks to develop due to complexity and length. I'll be waiting for reviews, till later then this is Cyberkagekitsune wishing you well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chap 5: A Journey to the Land of Waves

Chapter 5 A Journey to the Land of Waves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, the Cyberkagekitsune is back. Sorry for the long wait these scenes took a while to work out. ATTENTION! Due to technical difficulties the original chapter 5 has been split in half. In this chapter there will be info on Reikon/Naruto's past, anything involving his "family" or "birthplace" is total bull crap and is merely a cover story since Reikon/Naruto's identity will be reveled the earliest during the Chunin . For those that skip chapters when reading fanfics Reikon is Naruto. Thank you that is all .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah"- people talking

"_Blah" _– people thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

(blah)- translations or explanations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nearly three weeks since the bell test. Since then they spent their mornings training and their afternoons completing D ranked missions. During their training they spent time sparring with each other as well as honing their skills. Sasuke was very adequate with his families Taijutsu as well as it's Katon jutsu's. Hinata seemed to be good at her families Taijutsu the Jyuken (Gentle Fist) she seemed to lack confidence to properly utilize it's strength, and other then Henge no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu she knew no other jutsu's. Reikon seemed adapt at Katon and Suiton techniques and surprisingly used a Taijutsu he called the Seishukukobushi (Silent fist) which seemed to be a mix of the Jyuken style and the Crane style that targets an opponent's pressure points instead of their tenketsu (chakra holes/ pressure points, to those that care tenketsu means pressure point in Japanese but for the sake of this fic it will only mean chakra holes), the style though does absolutely no damage to the opponent ,it instead renders their arms, legs and any other pressure point used on a body part to lock up the opponents body. At first Sasuke laughed at Reikon's explanation of his Taijutsu saying that if you don't hurt your opponent then theirs no point to fighting. Sparing matches were certainly interesting to watch since Sasuke always wanted to fight against Reikon. In the beginning of their little matches Reikon was only a little ways ahead of Sasuke in skills but the further into the match Sasuke would always make the mistake that whatever he threw at Reikon should work and would lat his guard down which would lead to Reikon winning with his Taijutsu. Each time this happened though Sasuke would get more and more angrier since he the great Uchiha was defeated by a blind upstart with an apparently weak Taijutsu style compared to his families more aggressive style (Don't know that for sure or what it's called but for the sake of this fic it will be). Hinata on the other hand was showing some progress though it was slow. She too would try to spare mostly with Reikon but she did it because he would give her advice in her fighting stance since theirs were so similar then she was out to prove something like Sasuke. Kakashi saw this as well and was happy that they seemed to get along but was worried that Hinata would never get over her own nervousness. He was also worried about Sasuke, after each match that he lost to Reikon he would get more and more withdrawn into himself and would push himself to dangerous limits in his training. Reikon on the other hand had Kakashi mystified, he seemed to be the best out of the three and was also very accommodating to them. He never complained when Sasuke asked to fight him and he never seemed to get annoyed at Hinata no matter how many times she messed up. Though he could live with that the one thing that he was really troubled about was Reikon's chakra pulse technique. While he had studied the principle behind it, it was a technique he never tried to do himself and the more he learned about it the confused he became about his student. From what he had learned the chakra pulse technique was an alternative for seeing that was used by those that became blind. To perform it a person would need to concentrate a small amount off chakra to their heart and then release it small waves that most performed to the beat of their heart. The problem though was that this small amount of chakra would run out after about four of five minutes of use and then took around that same time to re-setup. It was said tough that that problem could be overcome by using more chakra, unfortunately though anyone that tried that solution would usually die of a burst heart or some other type of heart failure. Because of that it was deemed an unreliable technique for a ninja to use. But that didn't seem the case for Reikon, he never seemed to concentrate to reestablish his chakra pulse and from what he had seen he also didn't seem to suffer from any heart problems. But, for Kakashi that was only one mystery his student had. He had also found out that the chakra pulse is like taking a picture. As the chakra wave extends from the users body and as the wave came in contact with anything it would send a "picture" to the brain of what it was. But even with multiple of these chakra pulses emitted it was said that a persons vision from this technique would by like looking at a slow moving slide show. But once again this seemed incorrect with Reikon who seemed to have vision similar to the Byakugan (White Eye, users are capable of 358 degree vision seeing everything in real time as well as seeing chakra coils and in advanced cases the tenketsu). The more he learned about his students technique the more questions there just seemed to be about him. Though when Kakashi asked him questions about it Reikon would just respond that he had a lot of practice. Reikon acted similarly around his teammates, while he was willing to interact with them during training he wasn't willing to share anything about his past to them. Hinata and even surprisingly Sasuke had asked Reikon to come have lunch and learn more about each other but he refused most of the time saying he would rather continue training. That's not saying he wasn't friendly would just rather have some time to himself. Though that started to get harder after his first week in Konoha, it seemed that after a meeting between Kakashi and Sarutobi, Konohamaru the thirds grandson over heard them talking about Reikon and how strong he seemed to be. After that Konohamaru sought out Reikon and demanded training from him since his other teacher never taught him anything and only had him do drills, he told him to give him the short cut to being a strong ninja. Unluckily for him Reikon was probably the only person in Konoha that didn't care he was the third's grandson, which landed him with a large lump on his head for acting the way he did. After that though Reikon told him to follow him to Ichiraku's where he explained to him that there were no shortcut's and only hard training can make someone a strong ninja. After that meeting Konohamaru would bug Reikon from time to time to play "ninja" which was essentially a game of hide and go seek to help him in his stealth. All in all it was an interesting few weeks except for the D ranked missions that everyone complained about whether it be out loud or to themselves. It was these complaints along with their training that led to the meeting that is currently happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office 7 A.M.

We see before us a meeting between Team Sevens Jonin leader Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage. Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk observing Kakashi while smoking his pipe while Kakashi stood before the desk with his usual lazy demeanor

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to request a higher ranked mission for tomorrow for my team," Kakashi said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi thought over his request before responding.

"Do you think they are ready Kakashi," Sarutobi said after exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Yes Hokage-sama, they have all improved greatly in the time they have been together," Kakashi said to Sarutobi.

"Alright, there is a C ranked mission that I think would do," Sarutobi said while going through one of his desk drawers until he found what he was looking for," here."

Sarutobi tossed a mission scroll to Kakashi which he caught with his left hand while keeping his right hand in his pocket.

"A man by the name of Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave has requested protecting from bandits on the road back to Wave so he could finish construction of a new bridge," said Sarutobi.

"When will I be able to meet him," Kakashi asked Sarutobi.

"You can meet him know he's waiting downstairs," Sarutobi said, with a snap of his fingers an owl mask wearing ANBU member appeared next to him.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama," the ANBU member asked.

"Yes, head downstairs and bring me Tazuna-san here to discus his trip," Sarutobi said.

"Right away Hokage-sama," the masked ninja said and then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

After a few minutes the door to the Hokage's office opened and the ANBU member walked through with Tazuna behind him holding a bottle of sake.

"Ah, Tazuna-san I'd like you to meet Hatake Kakashi, the Jonin instructor that will led the team that will escort you back to Wave Country," Sarutobi said to Tazuna.

"Eh, you think you got what it talks...," Tazuna said then taking a swig of sake, "ah.. to get me home?"

"My team can easily handle any bandits we could come across along the way Tazuna-san," Kakashi said lazily.

"...ah... alright then when are we leaving then," Tazuna said after taking another swig of sake.

"I'm meeting my team soon and tell them to prepare, we'll leave at 0900 and if we're lucky you'll be home by in a couple of days," Kakashi replied to Tazuna.

"Good, the sooner the better," Tazuna said.

"Alright then Kakashi, go and tell your team the good news so they can prepare," Sarutobi said to Kakashi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said bowing to Sarutobi and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Seven Training ground 7:20 A.M.

Team seven is currently waiting on the bridge at their training ground waiting for their wayward sensei. Sasuke was leaning against the wooden railing with Reikon next to him sitting down meditating and Hinata next too him reading a book. They'd been waiting since six for Kakashi and they were staring to get a little irritated at him. Currently Sasuke was contemplating how to access his clans Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), the Dojutsu (Pupil Technique) Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye). Reikon on the other hand was stretching out his senses to detect their sensei's location.

"He's almost here," Reikon said when Kakashi entered his field of detection.

"H-how l-long Reikon-kun," Hinata asked. Reikon held up his hand holding up five fingers.

"Five... four... three... two...," lowering each finger at each number," ...one."

With a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared on one off the posts above them.

"Yo," Kakashi said to his students.

"Nice to see you on time for once sensei," Reikon said sarcastically.

"Sorry I was late I was discussing your mission for today with the Hokage," Kakashi said jumping down from the post and landing in front of Reikon.

"What? Another boring D ranked mission," Reikon asked.

"No actually, since you three have been doing such a fine job you all get a C ranked mission," Kakashi said with a smile.

Hinata looked up surprised at her sensei, Sasuke too, looked at Kakashi hoping for a mission that will test his skills.

"Oh really, what," Reikon asked.

"Escort duty, were escorting a bridge builder to Wave Country," Kakashi said to his students.

"Well, definitely better then what we've been doing lately. Right Teme, Hinata," Reikon said to his teammates.

"Might be interesting," Sasuke said with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Y-yes R-reikon-kun," Hinata stuttered out with a small smile.

"Good then we leave at 0900 at the front gate, be ready," Kakashi said with a smirk.

Without a word team seven left to their respective homes to pack for their first C ranked mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuga Estates 8:20 A.M.

"Hinata," Hyuga Hiashi said walking into his daughters room as she was finishing packing.

"Y-yes otokooya (father)," Hinata answered her father.

"I have heard that you will be going on a C ranked mission today," Hiashi said.

"Hai," Hinata said to her father.

"Don't embarrass yourself and the clan Hinata," Hiashi said impassively to his daughter.

"H-hai o-otokooya," Hinata said nervously dropping her head down.

"Good, don't forget your promise Hinata," Hiashi said as he exited his daughters room.

"I w-wont o-otokooya," Hinata whispered to herself, she then turned her head to look out her window with tears in her eyes, "I wont break my promise I made to you Naruto-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Estates

Sasuke was in the main living area of the Uchiha estates looking at a large picture of his family on the wall with one side torn out.

"I'll make you proud otokooya, hahaoya (mother)," Sasuke said to himself

" I'll return the honor lost to the Uchiha clan... I am... an avenger," Sasuke said heading out with a knapsack hanging off his right shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Apartment

"_So my first serious mission for this village," _Reikon thought standing in his kitchen as he looked over at the open scroll on the kitchen table. On the visible parts of the scroll you could see six seals, over the sixth there were a box of instant ramen cups visible, walking over to the table he performed a number of hand seals and placed his hands over the box of ramen. In a puff of smoke the box of ramen disappeared into the scroll leaving the seal glowing yellow for a few seconds before dieing off. With that Reikon rolled up the scroll and hung it off his belt with his other five scrolls. Reikon finished by placing his kunai and shurikan in their respective holsters and was bandaging up his arms. Reikon rubbed his hand over the seal that Kyubi had given him.

"_I'm not scared of what I've chosen to do but I wish you were still here with me Kyubi-niisan."_

With that Naruto headed out the door to meet his team for their mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isn't this just a great place for a cliffhanger isn't it. GWA- HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chap 6: First Contact of the Hidden Enem

Chapter 6 First Contact of the Hidden Enemy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, the Cyberkagekitsune is back. Sorry for the long wait these scenes took a while to work out. ATTENTION! Due to technical difficulties the original chapter has been split in half, making chapters five and six. In this chapter there will be info on Reikon/Naruto's past, anything involving his "family" or "birthplace" is total bull crap and is merely a cover story since Reikon/Naruto's identity will be reveled the earliest during the Chunin . For those that skip chapters when reading fanfics Reikon is Naruto. Thank you that is all .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah"- people talking

"_Blah" _– people thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

(blah)- translations or explanations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Front Gates 9:00 A.M.

Reikon, Hinata and Sasuke had assembled in front of Konoha's front gate and were waiting for their sensei and the mission client to arrive. It was a few minutes before the three saw Kakashi and Tazuna walking up to them. If you could see under Reikon's mask you'd see his nose scrunch at the heavy smell of liquor on the old man. Sasuke looked unimpressed at their client. Hinata just looked down when she saw that Tazuna was looking at her and her teammates with a scowl.

"So these little brats are supposed to protect me," Tazuna said, then taking a swig of sake," ah... they barely look out of diapers."

"And this one," he said pointing at Reikon," what's this he's blind what good is he."

Tazuna was bout to take another swig of sake when a kunai flew at him and cut cleanly through the neck of the sake bottle and sending the bottle to the ground and shattering on impact while the kunai raced toward a nearby tree and imbedded into it until just the ring end of the kunai remained visible. Tazuna looked pale faced toward a Reikon who was smirking under his mask and was retracting the arm he used to through the kunai back to his side.

"Didn't you ever learn not to judge a book by it's cover," Reikon said amusedly.

"Well if your done playing around Reikon, this Tazuna-san our client" Kakashi said while looking over the top of his new edition of Ichaicha Paradaisu (Make-out Paradise), "alright everyone lets head out then."

"Hm," Sasuke gave his usual almighty response as started walking toward the gate.

"Whatever," Reikon said passively.

"Hai," Hinata said nervously as she feel into step behind Reikon.

"You'd watch out what you say to them Tazuna-san," Kakashi said when the three Genin had walked a few yards ahead, " the most dangerous thing you could ever do is underestimate a shinobi, even a blind shinobi."

With that Kakashi walked ahead and Tazuna feel in behind thinking that the "brats" may get him through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later. On the road heading west toward Wave Country

The three Genin, Kakashi and Tazuna were walking toward Wave country, so far there were no incidents and everything had been going smoothly since their departure from Konoha. Sasuke was in front of the group followed by Reikon, with Hinata to the right of him, Tazuna behind them and Kakashi behind Tazuna.

"Anou Reikon-kun," Hinata said finally plucking up the courage to talk with Reikon.

"Nan (what) Hinata," Reikon said turning his head toward Hinata.

"Reikon-kun, y-you were b-born in Wave Country r-right," Hinata said to her teammate.

"Hai," Reikon said.

"W-what's it like," Hinata said nervously.

"I don't remember much since I left when I was around four," Reikon said, " but what I do remember is that there are many islands some inhabited with many people while others are merely vacation getaways during the summer. From what remember that around the time I left a man named Gatou said he'd bring more jobs to Wave by moving the headquarters' of Gatou Corp. to Wave."

Kakashi, looking at Tazuna from behind saw Tazuna visibly wince when he heard Reikon say Gatou and wondered what the problem was.

It was another hour when both Reikon and Kakashi noticed a small puddle on the left side of the road as they passed it. Both realizing what it really was decided to see what would happen next.

About thirty seconds after Kakashi passed by the puddle two masked men appeared out of the puddle and jumped into action. The two of them were connected by a chain coming out of their clawed gauntlets. The one on the left grabbed his partners hand and twisted around taking him with him and hurled him at Kakashi when he twisted back around.

Team Seven and Kakashi were apparently taken by surprise when the two ninja's struck. Before they could turn around the two ninja had Kakashi bound in their spiked chain. The two pulled hard on their end ripping Kakashi to pieces saying, "one down" before making their way toward Tazuna. They both leaped into the air and had their clawed hands extended in order to impale Tazuna saying, "two down" when Reikon and Sasuke hit them both with a flying kick to the face sending the two back wards landing on one knee and forced to use their claws to stop from moving backwards. With an angry growl both of them detached the chain of their gauntlet's and running toward Reikon and Sasuke who had gotten into a fighting stance while Hinata had Tazuna behind her and had a kunai in her hand.

"We are the Demon Brothers if you give use Tazuna now we promise to kill you quickly," the smaller of the two said arrogantly.

"Really," Sasuke said with a smirk, "you think we should follow their advice Reikon?"

"Nah, I think we should bet the crap out of them for ruining such a fine and quite day," Reikon said.

Both the ninja's growled again before they ran at Reikon and Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reikon was hit with an attack first when the smaller demon brother thrust his hand out at Reikons face. Reikon ducked underneath his arm and struck several places on his arm and chest. Seeing as it did nothing the demon brother smirked under his mask and struck his other arm out only for Reikon to dodge it as well and struck his arm and legs. Reikon after striking him jumped back a couple of yards from the Demon Brother.

"Your hits aren't doing anything to me brat," the Demon Brother said to Reikon.

"That's were your wrong," Reikon said turning around and heading toward Hinata and Tazuna.

"Where are you going punk, we aren't done yet," the Demon Brother said, Reikon was still walking away though and that got him angry. He charged at Reikon only to crash to the ground after he ran a few feet toward him.

"You won't be going anywhere for at least a day," Reikon said turning around to the Demon Brother.

"What did you do you little bastard," the Demon Brother yelled.

"I've paralyzed several key muscles in your legs, arms and chest. You won't be going anywhere for at least a day," Reikon said heading back to his teammate as the Demon Brother yelled profanity at his retreating back side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Demon brother thrust his arm out at Sasuke only to have him dropped under his guard and have Sasuke deliver a kick to his chin sending him backwards. The Demon Brother quickly recovered and once more ran toward Sasuke. Sasuke seeing him as an easy opponent began going through hand seals and then shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style Grand Fireball Technique)" and a huge fireball blasted toward the Demon Brother who was busy with hand seals of his own. With the fire ball in his line of sight Sasuke didn't see the Demon Brother use Kawarimi (Body Substitute) to appear behind him. Sasuke was about to smirk when a powerful kick was delivered to his side sending toward a tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Demon Brother quickly headed toward his target. He saw Hinata look at him determinedly and smirked at himself. Hinata looked at him as she got into at a defensive stance and redid herself for the attack. The Demon Brother once again jumped into the air and thrust his right arm forward. Hinata managed to block the first attack but saw that she wouldn't be able to block the second attack she saw coming with his other arm. She couldn't stop it but she stepped to her left as the arm came forward and sliced through her clothing on her right shoulder blade and leaving a nasty cut. The Demon Brother brought his arms back for a final strike when he was hit in the throat. Hinata looked up and saw that it was Kakashi, she quickly looked around him and saw that the "remains" of Kakashi was a cut up log.

"Good job Hinata," Kakashi said smirking. Kakashi took the Demon Brother and dragged of the road. Meanwhile Reikon seeing the fight was over dragged his own prize who he had knocked at after he refused to stop cussing at him over to Kakashi's and Sasuke looked mad at Reikon seeing he had beaten his opponent. Kakashi was getting out a length of rope to tie the Demon Brothers up with when Reikon stepped up to him with his opponent.

"Allow me Kakashi-sensei," Reikon said placing his burden next his brother. Reikon stepped up to the unconscious assailant and hit him in the same location as he had struck his opponent earlier.

"He's paralyzed now Reikon," Kakashi said with his usual board tone.

"Hai," Reikon answered.

Sasuke, Hinata and Tazuna walked up to the two to get some answers from Kakashi.

"W-hy d-did you h-have us think y-you had d-died s-sensei," Hinata asked slightly wincing from the cut on her shoulder.

"To see who these two were after," Kakashi said turning around

" I needed to see if this was just shinobi attacking shinobi or something more," Kakashi said looking at paling Tazuna.

It was after a few minutes of nervous silence that Tazuna confessed that he was wanted by Gatou. That Gatou had Wave under his thumb and the bridge that he was building was the only thing that was standing in his way. Also that at the poverty level in Wave he couldn't afford to pay for a B or A classed mission and had his request listed as a C classed instead.

"That was wrong of you to do, because of you Hinata was injured and may need medical attention," Kakashi said," we'll head back. We need to get back to Konoha we don't have the medical supplies to help Hinata and that cut may be poisoned."

"No w-we d-don't K-kashi-sensei, c-can m-make it," Hinata said feeling bad that she would be the reason for the teams failure.

"That's good initiative Hinata but you could die from the poison and I can't allow that," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei," Reikon removing one of the scrolls from his belt and walking over to Hinata.

"What are you talking about dobe," Sasuke said finally getting into the conversation.

"I've been on the road most of life, you can't survive unless if you know how to pack accordingly," Reikon said.

Motioning for Hinata to sit he kneeled down next to her and unrolled the scroll in front him. When Kakashi, Sasuke ,Hinata and Tazuna looked down at it they saw a number of different seals on the scroll. Reikon put his right hand in a seal and placed his left over the scroll as started move it over the paper.

"W-what are y-you d-doing Reikon-kun," Hinata asked.

"I'm trying to find my poison healing balm. With my chakra pulse I can't read but by concentrating chakra to my hand and waving it over something I want to read I can infuse ink with my chakra and see it my mind," Reikon said.

"Ah, here it is," Reikon said taking out a kunai from his holster. He took off his right glove and slashed his hand. Hinata Sasuke and Tazuna looked worriedly at him for cutting himself, while Kakashi looked calmly since he recognized what it was that his student was doing. Reikon placed his cut hand on the seal and there was puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared they could see a medium sized jar of balm along with some needles, thread, gaze, medical tape and bandages.

"Could you all turn around please," Reikon said to hi companions who were about to ask why but simply did as they were told at Reikons next request to Hinata.

"Hinata take off your sweater and shirt so I can take care of that cut," Reikon said to a now blushing Hinata who did as she was told turning around with her back facing Reikon, taking off her sweater and revealing a skin tight black shirt and then taking that off as well revealing black bra underneath that. Reikon blushed under his mask at what he saw and started working on the cut. First taking out any loose threads from the wound then taking a generous amount of the balm and applying it to the wound there was a slight hissing sound and green vapor appeared to exiting the wound while an acrid smell filled the air. Hinata winced at the feeling coming from the wound.

"Don't worry Hinata the balm is forcing all the poison out as well as numbing the wound, don't worry you'll pain will be gone in a moment," Reikon said trying to sooth Hinata.

After a few seconds the last of the vapor disappeared and Reikon was able to sew up the wound and cover it up with the gauze and medical tape and finally wrapping it all up in bandages.

"Alright all done Hinata, you can put your clothing back on," Reikon said turning to Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna. After he noticed walking up to him he told the others they could turn around.

"So what do we do with them," Sasuke asked pointing to the two Demon Brothers.

"Once they wake up we'll interrogate them to see who else Gatou has hired and then we head to Wave Country," Kakashi said seeing Tazuna brightening up at the last statement.

"I'll take care of it sensei," Reikon said walking to the two paralyzed brothers before Kakashi could voice a protest. Walking towards them he see a long needle that was still lying on his scroll and scooped it up. Getting to the two brothers he applied pressure to a pressure point on each of their necks to wake them up.

"Your going to tell us everything we want to know," Reikon said to the two brothers.

"Like hell," one of them said.

"Humph," Reikon said," I was hoping you'd say that."

With out warning he removed both their masks and triggered more pressure points.

"I've just eliminated your abilities to move your heads on your own powers as well as close your eyes," said to the two brothers while positioning the larger ones head so he could look at his smaller companion.

"You know, it' amazing what you can do with a needle," Reikon said taking a kunai out and cutting the straps to the smaller brothers chest armor so he could remove it," for example this."

Reikon took the needle and jammed it through the smaller brothers chest and into his heart.

The younger brother could feel a hard feeling in his chest that felt as if it were slowly building.

"What... the hell... did you... do," the brother said wincing at the pain from his heart.

"Simple. I've manipulated your heart so to speak. You see right now your heart is having blood pumped into it but slowly the arteries that let the blood flow out are constricting. I'd say you have about five minutes before your heart goes boom," Reikon said with a smirk while all the people behind him paled at what he had said except Kakashi who had seen this sort of thing before.

"Bastard... I'll... never talk," the smaller brother said.

"Oh, I know," Reikon said," but how about your friend here. Can he watch you die and do nothing. We'll soon see."

They waited, at one minute the smaller brother could feel his heart pounding and his muscles constricting form lack of blood. At the second minute small lines of blood flowed from his mouth as more blood vessels started to burst. By the third minute the pain increased and blood started to flow from his noose, eyes, and hears and his head started to ache. At the fourth minute he felt a tearing sensation near his heart and lungs and stared to cough up blood and what looked like bits off flesh.

"Alright, I'll tell, I'll tell just stop," the older of the Demon Brothers pleaded to Reikon while looking at his brother.

"Tell me and the needle comes out," Reikon said looking down at the older of the Demon Brothers.

"It's the Kirigakure no Kijin (Devil of the Hidden Mist), we work for him that's all we know he didn't tell us anything else I swear. He contacted us but we never meet him, he just sent us a scroll with instructions. Now take the needle out, " the brother pleaded seeing more blood and chunks of flesh fly out his brothers mouth with each cough.

Reikon on the other hand just watched, he slowly held up both of his hands and showed his ten fingers and started counting down on them.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three..."

"Reikon-kun stop!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes at seeing what her teammate was doing.

At the last moment Reikon pulled the needle out of the younger brother and jabbed both of them in the neck making them fall unconscious. Reikon got up and went to his medical scroll, replaced the items and sealed them back up, rolled up the scroll and placed it back around his belt.

"R-reikon-kun... ," Hinata started to mutter out but was interrupted.

"We know what we're up against so lets head out," Reikon said walking by Hinata and the others.

"_These kids... ," _Tazuna thought, "_these lives they live."_

Tazuna and the others continued to walk towards Wave Country and their eventual encounter with the Kirigakure no Kijin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tree Base hidden somewhere in the forests in Wave Country

"So the Demon Brothers failed," a large man with his face wrapped in bandages said.

"Yes Zabuza-san," a voice said from the shadows.

"Well then, I may actually get to have some fun then," Zabuza said," **GWA-HA-HA-HA-HA**."

Throughout the forest birds flew away and ground animals fled as the sound of Kijin's mad laugh echoed the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yea, it took awhile but at least now it's out so be happy. I warned you all earlier each new chapter would take one to two weeks to come in. Well please read and review. Tell next chapter then see ya.

-Cyberkagekitsune

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chap 7: Let the Phoenix Burn Bright

Chapter 7 Let the Phoenix Burn Bright

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, the Cyberkagekitsune is back. Sorry for the long wait people. But don't worry people I haven't been lazy over the last two months. I've spent my time developing new jutsu and techniques for the story line as well as outlining the next five too six chapters so it will be easier to write them. ATTENTION! This and the next few chapters will contain quite a number of new jutsus and techniques that are spoken in Japanese. I don't really know Japanese too well so if there are any major grammatical errors inform me so I can correct the mistake. Remember people until he's revealed Naruto will be referred to as Reikon. Lastly though I haven't used it earlier on all currency will be referred to as Ryo. Here's the break down for those that are unfamiliar with this currency in stories 1 ryou 1 U.S. dollar. Now I know that's not what it's really worth (like five bucks a ryo) but this is my fanfic and here I am god so get used to it. Thank you that is all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah"- people talking

"_Blah" _– people thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

(blah)- translations or explanations

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Team 7 and Tazuna woke up at 7:00 A.M. and were breaking camp and were ready to head out. Reikon sensing some discomfort coming from Tazuna and his two teammates volunteered to take point. Sasuke and Hinata were behind him with Tazuna between them and Kakashi taking up the rear with his head in his favorite book giggling perversely. They were walking that way for several hours without anyone talking to each other. Hinata, every now and then would glance nervously ahead were Reikon was.

"Hinata," Kakashi said to the Hyuga heiress making her jump slightly in fright, not expecting the sudden noise from her sensei.

"Y-yes K-kakashi-sensei," Hinata said turning her head to see Kakashi walking up next to her.

"Tell me is there something wrong Hinata," Kakashi said with his usual bored tone of voice.

"N-no K-kakashi-sensei," Hinata responded at barley a whisper looking down.

"I think there is something wrong Hinata," Kakashi said," and I'm guessing it's about what Reikon did yesterday."

Hinata looked up at her sensei before quickly looking back down.

"You know that were shinobi Hinata and harming and even killing the enemy is something that we face when on missions," Kakashi said.

"I-I know K-kashi-sensei, it's just…," Hinata stopped trying to find the right words for what she had to ask," is it s-supposed to b-be so easy?"

"What do you mean," Kakashi asked starting to see what the problem was.

"R-reikon-kun made it l-look so easy," Hinata said hesitantly," l-like the persons l-life meant n-nothing."

"Yes for some shinobi it is," Kakashi said to Hinata," but Reikon isn't one of them."

"W-what do you mean s-sensei," Hinata asked looking up with surprise at Kakashi, that technique Reikon used…"

"Was not what it appeared," Kakashi said interrupting Hinata's statement," you must remember to look underneath the underneath Hinata."

"What are ya talking about Kakashi," Tazuna said over hearing what they were saying and becoming curious himself," you saw that the brat was about to kill that man the same as the rest of us."

"No that's what he just wanted the Demon brothers to think," Kakashi said.

Hinata and Tazuna just looked questionably at Kakashi making him sweet-drop.

"The technique he used is one that is commonly used by interrogators and ANBU members when they've captured multiple targets for interrogation. It's used because it simulates a violent death to force out information and confessions from prisoners. What it actually does is mild to moderate muscular damage along with some blood vessels bursting, at the end of the five minutes it would have looked like the victim had expired when in fact they are put into a three to six day comma," Kakashi said to the two while wondering to himself were Reikon had learned the technique.

"So it was all an act," Tazuna asked incredulously to Kakashi.

"Yes," Kakashi responded while pulling his book back out and started reading again.

"_I guess I judged the kid too quickly," _Tazuna thought to himself.

Hinata was feeling shame for thinking that Reikon could kill so easily without remorse.

"_I'll apologize to him when we start lunch later," Hinata thought to herself hoping to herself that her friend would forgive her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12:30

Team 7 and Tazuna stopped off at a clearing to have lunch. Tazuna, Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting around a fire waiting for their food to cook. Naruto was sitting off to himself on an old tree stomp and Hinata was walking over to him intent on apologizing to him.

"R-reikon-kun…," Hinata said quietly with little confidence.

"Yes Hinata," Reikon said turning around to face his teammate.

"Reikon-kun… I… w-wanted to s-say s-sorry," Hinata said nervously.

"For what Hinata," Reikon asked Hinata.

"I w-was s-scared because I thought y-you were g-going to kill that man i-if I hadn't of s-said anything," Hinata said at a near whisper with her head looking down in shame.

"I see," Reikon replied,_ "I suppose this really is an eye opener for her. I guess I can't blame her."_

"Hinata," Reikon said and she lifted her head up to look at him," you should know that in the past I have killed before. Those times were always in self-defense or in the defense of others. Killing a defenseless enemy is something I'd never do. But you also need to realize that we are shinobi and that eventually you'll kill someone whether it is by accident or not. I'll tell you though that killing never gets easy. If it does then you'd likely be some sort of monster yourself. Most just learn to hide it behind some sort of mask. Others go mad and either end their lives or become the killers themselves that they fought. If you want to avoid the last fate you'll either have to quit being a shinobi or do what I'm trying to do, and that's to find precious people, people your willing to die for and do your best to fight for a bright future for them."

Hinata listened carefully to what Reikon said, first appalled that he had killed before. But as he said more she began to understand what he was saying.

"Y-you're right R-reikon-kun," Hinata said with a little more conviction in her voice.

"Good," Reikon replied, "don't worry Hinata I'm not mad at you for being scared."

"Thank you Reikon-kun," Hinata said with a small smile, not loudly but at least with out stuttering.

For the next half an hour Reikon and Hinata talked and at what food they had with them while the others at the food they had cooked. Once again when they were done they packed up their equipment and headed out. This time with Sasuke taking point with Tazuna a little ways behind him, Hinata and Reikon behind Tazuna and Kakashi behind them.

After another few hours they had reached the boat that would take them across to Wave. Though they had to stay quite the entire time. An hour and a half later they had reached the opposite shore and made their way to Tazuna's village.

After another hour Reikon pulled a book out of the side pocket of his vest. He performed a few hand seals and then placed his right hand over the book while holding it with his left. Hinata looked over curiously at what he was doing.

"What are you doing Reikon-kun," Hinata asked the blind shinobi.

"I'm getting ready to read Hinata," Reikon said like it was an everyday thing.

"How," Hinata asked more confused then before.

"Well, you see while my chakra pulse technique allows me to see things like you, the trees around us the birds in the air it doesn't enable me to see things like color or the words that are written in scrolls and books," Reikon said turning his head toward Hinata," so I developed this little way to at least read. All I need to do is concentrate on my chakra and force it out like a type of mist that's able bond with inks. That way I'm able read what's written in books and training scrolls, by reading the chakra laced ink."

"That's amazing Reikon-kun," Hinata said in wonderment though a little sad that her teammate was unable to see the colors around him.

"What type of book is it," Hinata asked.

"It's the updated Bingo book for the elemental nations (A.N. not sure if that's how it works but for the sake of the story it is.),"Reikon said.

"Why are you reading that Reikon-kun," Hinata asked.

"It's a good way to see what type of shinobi are out their. Besides the individual Bingo books that each nation has that contains their nuke-nin and those nin that they want killed or captured from the other nations, the five Kage of the elemental nations also compile a list of just their top nuke-nin and potential enemy's of all five nations (A.N. see previous authors note above.)," Reikon said as a opened the book and started skimming through it.

"Ah see here Hinata," Reikon said pointing to a specific page.

Hinata looked over and saw a picture of the two nuke-nin that they had faced yesterday.

"The Demon brothers were part of a group of shinobi that are classified between B to A ranked nukenin for an attempted Coup D'etat in Water country against the Mizukage," Reikon said reading from the page.

"Are their any other interesting nuke-nin in their," Hinata asked courously.

"Plenty," Reikon said giving the book to Hinata to let her skim through it.

Hinata was skimming through the book for a while when she came to a particular page that seemed different then the others.

"What about this one," She asked.

"Let me see," Reikon said taking the book back and looking over the page.

"Ah, this guy. Yea certainly one of the more interesting and powerful Nin out there," Reikon said.

"But who is he," Hinata asked, "he doesn't have a picture and he isn't listed as a nuke-nin."

"There's a good reason for that, he's name is Kenryoku Seishin also known as the Shinkuakurei (Crimson demon). No one's ever gotten his picture before, or if they have their not live to tell the tale. He's not listed as a nuke-nin because no one knows from which village he comes from. He's known as an Oinin (Chasing/hunter Nin) for hire. He usually works for poorer villages that can't afford to hire shinobi to solve bandit or nuke-nin problems. They say he works for next to nothing for them and has been known to take I. O. U.'s from villages too. But the real reason he's listed in the Bingo book is because since the first time he's been seen six years he's taken down 30 S-class, 48 A-class, 60 B-class and an assortment of C and D class nin of an uncertain number. He's listed as a top S class nuke-nin with Sennin bordering Kage level skills," Reikon said listing the stats on the man.

"What's he look like," Hinata said amazed at the Nins skills.

"Let's see, Age: Unknown, Eye Color: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Village of origin: Unknown," Reikon said going through the list," looks like the only thing known about this guy is his height, hair color and clothes. Oh well, Height:…"

"Height what Reikon-kun," Hinata asked wanting to know why he stopped reading.

"Shh…," Reikon shushed looking from side to side like he was trying to find something.

After a few seconds of searching he yelled, "THERE!" pulling out a kunai and through into the woods to the right of them. He scared both Tazuna and Hinata with his outburst and Sasuke looked back at his teammate and scanning the area for the enemy.

"What is it Reikon," Kakashi said on alert.

"I sensed someone to left of use in the woods attempting to hide themselves," Reikon said still on edge.

Kakashi headed into the woods with his kunai drawn ready for whatever was there. Though he was surprised to find….

"A rabbit," Kakashi said bending down to pick up the scared rabbit. Kakashi walked back toward the group trying to figure out how Reikon was wrong when ha usually had a terrific sixth sense about when people were hiding. He walked back out with the rabbit in hand.

"Ya damn brat scaring us over some damn white rabbit," Tazuna yelled at Reikon when seeing the rabbit.

"Shut up old man I know what sensed and wasn't a rabbit it was a person," Reikon said looking back at Tazuna.

"_Wait white rabbit," Kakashi suddenly thought looking at the rabbit," this is a snow rabbit. Their fur only becomes white during winter or when raised in doors. Kawarimi!"_

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw something heading toward them.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone hit the ground as a giant sword flew over them and curved to the right till it its blade hit a tree and imbedded itself.

"A Zanbatou," Reikon said when he got a look at the sword.

"Very impressive," a voice called out and the next second a man appeared standing on the handle of the Zanbatou. He had on grey pants with black lines running vertically, Black and white arm and leg warmers and black shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around the lower portion of his face from his nose down to his neck and a black belt coming up from his pants and looping around his neck. His Hitai-ate was that of a Kirigakure Nin.

"But what else is to be expected of Konohagakure's great Sharingan no Kakashi the master of over a thousand jutsu.

"_Sharingan no Kakashi? Does that mean he's really an Uchiha?" _Sasuke thought when he heard what the Nin had said.

"I see you're well informed but you're not the only one that knows his shinobi. I too know who you are. Leader of the failed Coup D'etat in Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure no Kijin (Devil of the Hidden Mist) and former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist)," Kakashi said raising his Hitai-ate to reveal a Sharingan with three tome.

Zabuza grabbed the handle of his sword and flung himself over Team 7 and onto to a lake that they were ambushed by. He landed on the surface of the water without going under to the surprise of Tazuna and Sasuke. He formed his hands into a seal a yelled out.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)."

A blanket of thick fog rolled in obscuring everything from view.

"Protect Tazuna," Kakashi told his team as he ran into the mist.

"Let's how long you last Kakashi," Zabuza's spoke through the mist.

Reikon, Hinata and Sasuke did as Kakashi said and formed a standard defensive barrier around Tazuna each with a kunai in hand.

"Tell me Kakashi," Zabuza's ominous voice said through the fog," do think these Genin are enough to stop me."

"Their strong Zabuza, they're more then enough," Kakashi replied scanning the area for any sign of the Kiri nukenin.

Kakashi felt a presence behind him and ducked down and out of the way of the Zanbatou that would have sliced him in half. Kakashi then whirled around kunai in hand to slash at Zabuza only to find nothing in front of him. Looking around again Kakashi tried to locate Zabuza.

"Not good enough Kakashi," Zabuza's voice rang out," lets see how you deal with this."

"_Where could he be hiding,"_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi felt a presence again but this time further back behind them

"_Tazuna,"_ he thought.

He made a break for Team 7 and Tazuna, approaching them he started to see Zabuza appear out of the mist.

"_Have to hurry," _Kakashi said increasing his speed.

"Time to die," Zabuza yelled swinging his sword down to kill Tazuna.

-CLINCK-

The sound reverberated through the area as Kakashi appeared next to Tazuna and parried Zabuza's down stroke with his kunai.

"Damn you Kakashi," Zabuza said gritting his teeth at the Sharingan user.

"Is that all you've got Zabuza," Kakashi said with a smirk as his genin team and Tazuna situated themselves several yards away from him and Zabuza.

"Not even close Kakashi," Zabuza said and suddenly melted into water and disappeared.

"Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)," Kakashi said in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei behind you," Kakashi heard Reikon yell out to him as a sword came down and sliced him in two.

"So long Sharingan no Kakashi," Zabuza said with an arrogant smirk only to see the two body parts turn into water themselves.

"WHAT!" he cried out angrily.

"Game over," Kakashi said from behind Zabuza as he placed his kunai against Zabuza's jugular.

"No it's not Kakashi," the Zabuza clone said as it melted into water.

Over the next several minutes Team 7 and Tazuna saw an impressive display of skill as both Zabuza and Kakashi were engaged in a battle of Mizu Bunshin, each one parrying each others attacks and eventually melting into water when they looked to be defeated. After several minutes they thought the battle would never end. But then somehow Zabuza gained the upper hand and was able to hit Kakashi with the flat side of his sword and send Kakashi flying into the lake. Then to their horror they saw Zabuza rise out of the water and connected to his right hand was a giant ball of water with Kakashi inside.

"I win Kakashi," Zabuza said to Kakashi," you've failed."

"Reikon, Hinata, Sasuke take Tazuna and run," Kakashi yelled to his students," Zabuza can't move if he wants to maintain this jutsu. Now is your time to escape."

"No way sensei," Reikon yelled back.

"We're not leaving you behind sensei," Hinata said as well.

"You heard them sensei," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Looks like your students have a death wish Kakashi," Zabuza said," and I'm more then willing to help them with that.

Zabuza put his left hand into a seal as he concentrated on his chakra. As Team 7 looked around they noticed that al the fog in the vicinity had started to move toward Zabuza.

"You know Kakashi, normally it takes about four times the amount of chakra to make a Mizu bunshin then a regular Bunshin," Zabuza said as more and more fog gathered around him," surprisingly enough it's not the act of making the Bunshin that takes up so much chakra but drawing water toward you."

"_What is he talking about and why would he draw so much fog towards him," _Kakashi thought, then it clicked and his eyes had a look of shock and horror in them.

"So you figured it out did you, yes most of the chakra in forming a Mizu Bunshin is used in drawing water toward you," Zabuza said evilly," but since we're near a large body of water…"

"You can easily make massive amounts of them," Kakashi said in shock.

"That's right Kakashi, lets see your students deal with these," Zabuza said drawing more chakra into his technique and then shouting," TAJU MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Multiple Water Clone Technique)."

All of sudden their was a massive influx of chakra and all the fog that was condensing around Zabuza turned into dozens of floating spheres of water that were taking on human form. Several seconds' later dozens of Zabuza clones appeared before Team 7 and Tazuna. Each with a demonic look in their eyes.

Sasuke was staring at the clones in fear seeing so many of them. Hinata was looking on in fear as well and could barely stop herself from shaking. Tazuna had a defeated look in his eyes at the amount of clones, and Reikon looked indifferent but inside was dreading what he was about to do.

"Kids step aside," Tazuna said with very little emotion," I'll let him kill me."

The three genin looked back at him in shock at what he had said.

"You shouldn't die for me when I tricked you into this mission," Tazuna said with a small smile of acceptance.

"Looks like your client is smarter then you are Kakashi," the original Zabuza," step aside little genin and you'll come out of this alive.

"No," Reikon replied stepping up in front of his teammates and client.

"What do you think you can do boy your out numbered fifty to one, you can't win," Zabuza said to Reikon mockingly.

"That's were your wrong Zabuza," Reikon said.

"Sasuke," Reikon whispered back to his teammate," when I take care of these clones try and free Kakashi-sensei, got it."

"Right," Sasuke replied but wondering what his teammate could do against those numbers.

Reikon nodded back and started to perform a set of hand seals.

"_No those couldn't be, how could he know that jutsu,"_ Kakashi asked himself in disbelief when he recognized the hand seals Reikon was using.

"SHINSEI NA KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: FUSHICHO IBI YOROI! (Sacred Summoning Technique: Phoenix Fire Armor," Reikon yelled out.

Kakashi was stunned that one of his students knew how to summon. What shocked him more was that instead of the usual poof of smoke that signified a summoning, wisps of flame started to gather around Reikons' feet.

Hinata was also stunned, she'd heard story's from her father of summoning techniques and the power they held. But the stunned awe quickly turned to fear as she saw flames gather around her teammate first a little then more then all of a sudden a huge pillar of flame engulfed Reikon from view.

"Reikon-kun," Hinata yelled out afraid something had gone wrong.

But just as quickly as it started the flames disappeared and revealed a changed Reikon.

Reikon felt it coursing through his body. The power and strength of the divine armor.

In place of Reikons' usual clothing was something new. He wore long pants, ninja sandals, his shirt had turned sleeveless and his vest was a loose clothe vest with no pockets. His pants, sandals and shirt had turned a pulsing gold, while the shirt was an equally pulsing red. (Think Gokus' training outfit from DBZ but different colors.) He still had bandages bound around his arms that ended at his forearms as well as gloves over his hands. These too had turned a vibrant gold. He's usual face mask and clothe his Hitai-ate was placed on were replaced with those of vibrant red. Lastly and the most strangely were the glowing red spheres that were imbedded into his hands and throat.

To say that the onlookers were shocked would be to say Maito Gai dressed a little funny. It was a complete understatement.

"All right Zabuza," Reikon said getting into a fighting stance," let's see what you got."

"With pleasure brat," Zabuza said slightly unnerved but still confident.

At some unseen command all the clones charged on Reikon who started to go through hand seals.

"Katon: Fushicho Hono'o no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Technique)," Reikon called out as the sphere in his right hand lit up and flames burst from his hand and towards the charging Mizu Bunshin's.

The Mizu Bunshin's came to a halt and braised their swords in front of themselves. The flames flew toward the Mizu Bunshin's and just as they were about to hit the flames spit in two and formed a large ring around the Bunshin's catching the surrounding area on fire and trapping them in a large ring with a twenty yard diameter.

"You'll have to do better then that brat," one of the Bunshin's yelled at Reikon when he looked back and saw that none of the clones were destroyed. Turning back to were Reikon was he and the rest of the clones saw that he was no where to be seen.

"UP HERE!" a voice called out from above.

The clones looked up to see Reikon in the air about twenty feet up going through another set of hand seals.

"Katon: Fushicho Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Tornado Technique)," Reikon called out thrusting his left hand forward as more fire rocketed from him twisting like a large tornado and catching the Mizu Bunshin by surprise, destroying them all in one attack.

"_Damn brat," _Zabuza thought angrily as he watched the flame tornado decimate his Mizu Bunshin.

"_I never knew he had this kind of power," _Kakashi thought observing the power or Reikons' attack.

"You should pay attention Zabuza, my teammate isn't your only opponent," Zabuza heard and turned his head toward the direction of the voice to see Sasuke going through hand seals of his own.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Sasuke yelled out as he launched the giant fire ball at Zabuza.

Zabuza seeing the giant fireball heading toward him leaped to his left barely escaping it.

"Damn brats," Zabuza growled.

"Don't forget about me so soon Zabuza," Reikon yelled out coming from Zabuzas' right and landing a kick on his face sending him back further into the lack. Landing on the water Reikon got back into his fighting stance and waited for Zabuza to make a move.

"Not bad brat," Zabuza said reaching behind and grasped the handle of his sword," but not good enough."

"You're not the only one with a sword Zabuza," Reikon said calmly as he went through a set of seals. At the completion both the spheres in his hand started to glow and flames shot out from the jewels and stopping about ten inches outside the jewels. Grasping the flame coming from his right hand there was a blue glow and the flame turned into the handle of a katana, Reikon pulled out the katana until he held a beautiful katana with a thirty inch blade which seemed to have a blue tint to it and a blue clothe wrapped handle. Then grasping the fire coming from the left jewel he repeated the process only this time pulling out a katana with a red tinted blade and wrapped in red clothe.

"These are my swords," Reikon said pointing the red sword toward Zabuza while putting the blue one into a defensive angle," Akaimoegara (Red Cinder) and Aoihono'o (Blue Blaze)."

With that Reikon charged toward Zabuza. Both combatants engaged in a pure sword battle with no jutsu, each one going back and forth striking at what openings they could find and blocking what they could.

It was Reikon that made the first mistake. He over extended the thrust from his sword putting him out of balance and allowing Zabuza to gain the upper hand. Swinging his sword Zabuza made to slice Reikon from the side but Reikon was quick enough to bring up his sword to block the sharp edge of Zabuzas' sword but the momentum was enough to send him flying back toward the shore.

Landing roughly Reikon barely had time to register were he was when he saw Zabuza over head and about to kill him.

"Kuso," Reikon said knowing he didn't have time to block.

"Die," Zabuza yelled bringing down his sword and sending a large cloud of dust out. As the dust settled Zabuza growled when saw that Reikon was missing, looking around he saw him several yards away with Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei"

"No problem Reikon," Kakashi replied," you did pretty well, remind me to have a long talk later about were you learned those jutsu though."

"Yea, I thought you'd say something like that sensei," Reikon said getting back up.

"You ready for another round," Kakashi turning his head back at hi student.

"Yea no …," Reikons sentence was cut off as he started to cough and his body started to feel like it was on fire. He fell down to his knees trying to use one of his swords as a crutch. He continued to cough and a wet spot started to form on his mask and drops of blood started to fall from the over saturated clothe. The next minute he lost the grip on his sword and fell to face down on the ground and both his swords disappeared and his clothes turned back to normal.

"Reikon are you all right," Kakashi said looking worriedly at his student.

"Hinata," Kakashi yelled to the Hyuga girl," come and get Reikon there's something wrong with him."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," Hinata yelled back running to her teammate with a worried expression on her face.

When Hinata started to go for Reikon Kakashi charged at Zabuza to continue the fight.

Reaching him she turned him over to see him breathing hard and blood leaking from his face mask.

"Reikon-kun," Hinata said worriedly shacking him lightly and removing his face mask allowing him to breathe easier," are you okay what's wrong?"

"Don't worry Hinata," Reikon said weakly," I just over did it a little."

Reikon coughed again forcing blood to come out of his mouth. The sounds of battle in the background and Hinatas' worried questions were the last things he heard before he passed out from exhaustion.

"_Kuso."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it everyone chapter 7. So was it worth the wait. I'll tell you it was a bitch coming up with those jutsu and Narutos' new battle outfit. But I'll tell you what that's barely the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the unique and exciting things that I've developed for this story. Just to keep the annoying questions down I'll tell you which questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Where the hell is Kyubi?

Where did Reikon get his new powers?

What did Itachi do to him?

What was Hinatas' promise to Naruto?

What are the origins of his powers

That is all and hopefully the next chapter will be out in one to two weeks. Till next the Cyberkagekitsune tells you to keep on reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chap 8: Legends and Painful Memories

Chapter 8 Legends and Painful Memories

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, the Cyberkagekitsune has new chapter for you. I hope you're all happy, you finally find out what happened to Kyuubi and what Itachi did to Naruto all those years ago. ATTENTION! This and the next few chapters will contain quite a number of new jutsus and techniques that are spoken in Japanese. I don't really know Japanese too well so if there are any major grammatical errors inform me so I can correct the mistake. Remember people until he's revealed Naruto will be referred to as Reikon. Next I want all of you who forgot that in this story the Genin graduate from the academy at age 13 not 12, why you ask. There will be major romance later on and the occasional minor romance along the next few chapters to set future relationships up and I'd rather it be going on amongst people that have entered their teens then those that haven't. Lastly though I haven't used it earlier on all currency will be referred to as Ryo. Here's the break down for those that are unfamiliar with this currency in stories 1 ryou 1 U.S. dollar. Now I know that's not what it's really worth (like five bucks a ryo) but this is my fanfic and here I am god so get used to it. Thank you that is all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blah"- people talking

"_Blah" _– people thinking

xxxxxxxxxxx- barriers between flashbacks, new locations (ex. start at the Hokage's office then shift to somewhere in Suna), and time shifts (ex. two hours ago, three hours later etc.)

(blah)- translations or explanations

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mind was floating through the infinite abyss. He could hear them, the voices of his past.

The hatred from those days.

_Damn demon, get away from me_

_Stupid demon no one wants you_

_You'll get what's coming to you one day demon _

But he also heard a kind voice voices

_Don't worry little one I wont hurt you, my names Sarutobi _

_Come along Naruto I'll take you out for ramen today_

_Happy birthday I hope you like you're present _

_Hinata, Hyuga Hinata Naruto-kun_

_Naruto-kun today was fun_

_You're my only friend Naruto-kun_

But again he heard the voices of hatred.

_Why look what we have here_

_Grab the boy and knock out the girl_

_I think it's time for a little punishment for the boy_

_Hold the boy still and let's see how loud he can scream_

The voices shifted again this time to his surrogate brother.

_I'm going to train you kit_

_Good work kit you've nearly mastered the jutsu_

_Don't worry kit the pain from absorbing the tails power will soon be gone_

_I'm sorry kit, I wish I could stay but my time has come_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:30 A.M. Tazunas' house.

Hinata watched the sleeping figure of her teammate with worry. It had been a two day's since the encounter with the Nukenin Momochi Zabuza. After the Reikon dropped to the ground unconscious Kakashi reentered the battle with Zabuza and was able to push him back and nearly kill him when a mysterious hunter-nin from Kirigakure got to him first. After killing Zabuza with senbon needles the nin left with his body in order to dispose of it elsewhere. Afterwards Team 7 and Tazuna rushed to his home in order to treat Reikon's wounds. Though when they reached Tazuna's house and examined Reikon they found that all his injuries had disappeared and no wounds were present to explain Reikons' blood-loss or fainting episode. So they decided to wait for Reikon to wake up to see if he could shed dome light on what happened to him.

Hinata continued to watch Reikon, she was happy to finally see his face. In order to look over his injuries Kakashi removed most of Reikons' upper clothing leaving only the bandages he wears around his arm. She blushed slightly while looking upon his face and remembering peaking in the room and seeing Reikons' unclothed upper body. She wondered why he wore a mask and so much clothing in the first place when he looked so handsome and dare she admit sexy. She had not seen an ounce of baby fat on him, he had a clearly defined six pack and a sculptured face and a body most men older then him would kill for. She had to quickly wipe away a small trickle of blood coming from her nose when she saw him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah… chikushou…," Reikon groaned out as he sat up.

Reikon was feeling groggy, his body ached and his head was pounding.

"Reikon-kun, you're a-awake," Reikon heard a worried Hinata say off to the side from him.

"Ah, hey Hinata," Reikon said turning toward her, causing her to look down in embarrassment," how long have I been out."

"T-two d-days," Hinata mumbled out.

Reikon looked confused at her, not understanding her behavior.

"Is there something wrong Hinata," Reikon asked.

"Um… R-reikon-kun… y-you… don't have… any c-clothing o-on," Hinata stuttered out blushing a deep red in embarrassment.

"What," Reikon said confusedly looking down and seeing he wasn't wearing any clothes but his pants and bandages," oh sorry Hinata."

Reikon looked around for his shirt and found it hanging on chair next to him along with his face mask and Hitai-ate. Reaching over he picked them up put them back on.

"So Hinata, I guess we all made it through alive right," Reikon asked Hinata who got most of her blush down and was able to look at him again.

"Yes Reikon-kun," Hinata said with a little more volume.

"Can you tell me what happened after I blacked out," Reikon asked.

Over the next half hour Hinata told what had happened to Reikon after he was knocked, clarifying or elaborating certain points when Reikon asked. It was in the middle of their conversation that a bored looking Kakashi and stoic looking Sasuke walked into the room.

"Good to see you up Reikon," Kakashi said in his normal bored tone.

Sasuke just went "humph" as usual and leaned against the wall of the room.

"So, how long do we have Kakashi-sensei," Reikon asked facing Kakashi.

Both Sasuke and Hinata were confused by what their teammate had asked (though Sasuke would never admit it to them).

"About a week Reikon," Kakashi answered his student.

"Anou K-kakashi-sensei what are you and Reikon-kun talking a-about," Hinata asked.

"Zabuza isn't dead Hinata," Reikon said turning back to Hinata.

"Impossible, we saw him struck in the neck with senbon needles," Sasuke said disbelieving Reikons' statement.

"Oh, he's quite right Sasuke," Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"Yea, from what Hinata told me about were Zabuza got hit he was merely knocked out for a few hours," Reikon said gaining the attention of his two teammates.

"The points Zabuza was hit at are were certain nerves are located that when hit correctly will cause a facsimile of death much like what I did to one of the demon brothers. But this variation doesn't cause undue pain to the person on the receiving end of the technique," Reikon explained.

"Quite right," Kakashi said, "which gives us just under a week to do some training to prepare ourselves."

"Hai!," the three genin answered to their sensei.

"But first, Reikon were did you learn that summoning technique," Kakashi said peering at Reikon, both Sasuke and Hinata peered at him as well. Hinata out of genuine curiosity and Sasuke to see if he could gain the same powers.

"Well that's kind of a long story," Reikon said while looking at his teammates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A.N. Bull crap alert anything pertaining to Reikon's family and past is merely a cover story to elude discovery of his true identity. Sorry folks it isn't happening in this chapter)

"As you may or may not know everyone that learns how to summon must first sign a summoning contract. Most of the time from the current summoner, mine was a little different. Years ago I lived with my brother; we were the last surviving members of our clan. The ones before us died out from constant fighting with rival clans. My brother was the one who first taught me the shinobi arts and told me legends and stories of famous shinobi from the past. He taught me how to live in this world and take care of myself. Regrettably one day he got terribly sick and eventually died, before he died he gave me the scroll of the Fushicho Yoroi (Phoenix armor) and told me its story," Reikon explained.

"What is that story Reikon-kun," Hinata asked with tears threatening to shine from her eyes when hearing of Reikons past.

"Well, it's not so much of a story as it is an ancient legend," Reikon said," it's the legend of the birth of the world and the rise of the first shinobi."

And with that Reikon told the tale that was told to him by his brother (A.N. if you haven't figured out that his brother is Kyubi I truly fell sorry for you)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the beginning there was Kami and Shinigami. Using their powers they created the planet we stand upon today. Then they each created two guardians to watch over the Earth as they rule the after life. First came Hono'o no Suzaku (Suzaku of the Flame), guardian of the South, the Akai Fushicho (Red Phoenix). Next came Tsuchi no Genbu (Genbu of the Earth), guardian of the North, the Kuroi Kame (Black Tortoise). Third was Mizu no Seiryuu (Seiryuu of the Water), guardian of the East, the Aoi Ryuu (Azure Dragon). Lastly came Kaze no Byakko (Byakko of the Wind), guardian of the West, the Shiroi Tora (White Tiger).

Together these four created the first life on our planet. Trees, insects, fish and animals were created. Greatest of the animals were the great lizards. They were the first great beasts to be created. Great lumbering giants, small and swift runners, bird like flyers and great swimmers. They ruled all for many millions of years, evolving and becoming smarter. The guardians saw their potential and decided to bestow upon them a gift. The gift of chakra, Kage chakra, but unlike the chakra that humans use this type was different. Whereupon human chakra is strongest when used in conjunction with the will to protect, Kage chakra was driven by hate and greed. Though the great lizards did evolve faster and even learned to speak and a civilization of their own, it came at a terrible price. The world was divided among eight of these beasts, eight that were able to harness and control enough to become nearly all powerful immortal beings. They where the Kuroyajuu (Dark beasts), greatest among all others and more bloodthirsty then the vilest of humans ever to exist. The eight Kuroyajuu were the Raptor, the Spike-tail, the Three-horn, the Long-neck, the Bird-lizard, the Club-tail, the Great-crocodile and the Great-tyrant. Each one was more powerful and bloodthirsty then the next. They ruled over the planet for many millennia plunging it into a world of darkness. The four guardians seeing their error came to a decision, the time of the great lizards would end. They sent for a great comet to wipe the world clean of the Kuroyajuu and their minions. When the meteor hit nearly all but the strongest of the great lizards where destroyed and the remains of their society in ruins. The Kuroyajuu survived as well as their strongest minions, though they were severely weakened. The four guardians imprisoned them on the bottom of a great mountain sealing them for as long as the mountain exists.

Millions of years passed and the descendents of the surviving animals of the time of the Kuroyajuu have themselves evolved into primitive humans capable of thinking and planning. Once again the four guardians saw potential for greatness, but this time decided to let the beings progress on their own. Millennia's passed and the primitive humans evolved and grew smarter. They became capable of great things; they could build buildings that could reach the skies; metal birds capable of flying them anywhere; medicine and doctors that could put even the greatest of medic-nin to shame. But, they also became capable of great destruction. They warred amongst each other much like us but were capable of doing damage that even the greatest of jutsu could not. Then the unspeakable happened, through one of their wars the great mountain containing the Kuroyajuu was destroyed.

The great lizards awoke to find themselves in a new world with new opportunities to wreak havoc and destruction. Over the course of many years the Kuroyajuu fought the humans and devastated their forces. Countless billions had been reduced to mere thousands and the continents themselves shifted with the Kuroyajuus' power. The four guardians watched as the world was brought to the brink of destruction and came to a decision. They would once again bestow the power of chakra to mortal beings. But they did not choose the humans for they saw what cruelty they were capable of. No they choose animals, from the most noble and worthy animals of the time they choose eight.

They created the Bijuu, eight animals where bestowed with powers greater then the Kuroyajuu, they were given mechakucha (chaotic) or demonic chakra. Ichibi no Shukaku, the one tailed Tanuki. Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed Neko. Sanbi no Isonade, the three tailed Koi. Yonbi no Sokou, the four tailed Komoti-Kanahebi. Gobi no Houkou, the five tailed Inu. Rokubi no Raijuu, the six tailed Itachi. Shichibi no Kaku, the seven tailed Anaguma. Hachibi no Hachimata, the eight tailed Hebi. These eight became the protectors of the world and from them the ancestral clans of our current summoning animals where created.

Together the forces of the Bijuu fought against the forces of the Kuroyajuu. But while the Bijuu were more powerful then the Kuroyajuu, the Kuroyajuu were more ancient and cunning. Over he millennia they were alive they gained intelligence that only humans were on par with. The Bijuu were slowly losing. Once again the four guardians watched and saw the eventual outcome. Reluctantly they decided to grant the power of chakra one more time, this time to humans. Among the humans they found four settlements in the North, South, East and West that the war of the Bijuu and Kuroyajuu never touched. They were ancient shinobi, though unlike us they did not have the ability to cast jutsu. They were shinobi that relied purely on Taijutsu. The people of the four settlements were all given the ability to use and manipulate chakra. Though the humans now had the power to use chakra the guardians knew that on their own they would be of little use in the fight against the Kuroyajuu.

To help them one person from each settlement was chosen, each of those four was given a special scroll. The first summoning contracts, they each signed and performed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and were transformed. The chosen from the settlement from the North was given the armor and weapons of Tsuchi no Genbu. The chosen from the settlement from the South was given the armor and weapons of Hono'o no Suzaku. The chosen from the settlement from the East was given the armor and weapons of Mizu no Seiryuu. The chosen from the settlement from the West was given the armor and weapons of Kaze no Byakko.

Together with the Bijuu the four shinobi were able to defeat the Kuroyajuu and strip them of their power. Together they created a rift in space and time that allowed them to seal the Kuroyajuus' power in another realm. The Bijuu along with the other animals capable of using chakra crossed into this world were they could live. Though the animals gave the humans summoning contracts similar to the ones originally given to the four shinobi, so that the humans could summon them from the other realm if they are in need of help.

Eventually time passed and the four shinobi taught their people the shinobi arts. The four settlements grew and the people spread out. The people rebuilt and villages and cities arose again but most of the ancient knowledge was long since lost. Millennia passed and the story of the Kuroyajuu and Bijuu war all but forgotten except in the most ancient of scrolls. The four settlements eventually became the capitals of the four great shinobi countries of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is the story," Reikon said to Kakashi and his teammates an hour later.

"So the contract you used is the same as the one from the legend," a surprised Kakashi asked his pupil.

"Yes it is, my family was put in charge of guarding the contract," Reikon said observing Sasuke expression.

"If it's supposed to be some sort of divine armor that grants great power why didn't you defeat Zabuza then," Sasuke asked stoically.

"Because Sasuke I didn't use the full power of the armor," Reikon said.

"The armor actually has three forms to it," Reikon said seeing that there was a look of irritation on Sasukes face.

"Compare it to shinobi ranks, it has a genin, chunin and jonin level to it with each taking more of my chakra to summon," Reikon explained.

"So how much chakra does the first level take," Kakashi said with a bit more interest.

"One-third of my chakra sensei," Reikon said to Kakashi," the second level takes half and the third takes about eighty percent."

"Then why didn't you use the higher level against Z-zabuza Reikon-kun," Hinata asked.

Reikon lowered his head and sighed at her question.

"Because Hinata," Reikon said looking up again," the downside to the armor is that the physical effects it has on my body are dangerous if I use it too long and that danger increases with the higher levels of the armor."

"What do you mean Reikon-kun," Hinata asked.

"I mean that despite how my body looks its weaker then yours," Reikon said cryptically.

Kakashi was going to ask Reikon to clarify what he meant when Hinata asked.

"What about the Kyubi no Kitsune?"

"What about it," Reikon asked.

"Why wasn't it mentioned in the legend," Hinata asked.

"Because, the Kyubi was not one of the original Bijuu," Reikon stated," It somehow gained that power on its own."

"How is that possible," Hinata asked.

"Who knows," Reikon responded.

The four continued to talk for several more minutes about what had happened since Reikon was knocked out. They also discussed plans for training and guard duty while they waited for Tazuna to complete construction of his bridge. Eventually Tazunas daughter Tsunami walked in the room and announced that dinner was ready and they should come down to eat. Hinata and Kakashi walked out the door behind Tsunami, Reikon was about to follow behind them when he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Reikon," Sasuke said with an intense tone.

"What Sasuke, I'm hungry. Whatever it is ask me later," Reikon replied.

"Give me the contract," Sasuke said firmly.

"What?"

"You heard me. You don't disserve such power. Only I, one of the Uchiha can use the power of fire. You yourself said that you can't use to its full potential. So give the power to me instead," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"No Sasuke," Reikon said to the Uchiha survivor," you're the one that wouldn't deserve such power."

"How dare you! I'm the one who deserves the power not someone like you who can't use it right. I am an avenger, I need to be the strongest to restore my clans honor," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"That's the problem with you Sasuke," Reikon disappearing from in front of Sasuke. He reappeared to his left and kicked Sasukes legs out from under him and sent him to the floor, he then placed his foot on Sasukes neck and applied enough pressure to slightly chock him.

"You think power should just be handed over to you. I needed to train to use the summoning contract. I need nearly perfect chakra control to use it otherwise the sheer power of it would destroy me. You, someone who had everything handed to him would never be able to use it nor do you deserve it. I've peered at your soul Uchiha and I see the beginnings of darkness in you. Continue to walk this path and you'll be nothing better then the one that took your family away from you."

With that Reikon walked off leaving an angry Sasuke behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 was eating dinner with Tazunas family, Tsunami his daughter and Inari his grandson. During dinner Team 7 discussed the day's events with Tazuna and plans for training for the week. Twenty minutes into dinner Tazunas grandson finally snapped and yelled at the Konoha nin.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard!? No matter how hard you fight you'll never be able to stop Gatou! You'll just end up dead, it doesn't matter how hard you train or what glorious claim you make when facing the strong, THE WEAK WILL ALWAYS END UP GETTING KILLED!!!," Inari screamed at the Konoha nin.

"And what makes you think were week brat," Reikon said.

"Because no ones stronger then Gatou," Inari yelled his glancing down on he ground and silent tears running down his checks.

"Everyone who's tried to stand up to him has died," Inari yelled.

"We're different kid, we don't die so easy," Sasuke said to Inari.

"Shut up none of you know what its like here, what its like to suffer in life," Inari yelled.

This got Reikon slightly angry as he banged one fist on the table and said in a cold tone.

"Oh ya, you really think that brat. You really think you know what true suffering really is, believe me I've seen people that would kill to be in you're situation."

"Reikon-kun…" Hinata made to placate her angered teammate.

"No Hinata, this needs t be said," Reikon said eyeing (A.N. Or as much as a blind person can)

"So what happened that was so bad for you," Reikon said turning to Inari.

"You're not bruised, battered, hurt, starving, homeless, or missing any limbs, so what do you have to complain about," Reikon said in a cold tone.

"Shut up, shut up, you don't know anything you stupid baka," Inari yelled in frustration at Reikon," I hope Gatou does kill you."

Tsunami gasped at that statement and tried to calm her son down but he wouldn't

"So that's how its going to be," Reikon said standing up from his place and turning his head toward Inari," tell me Inari do you want to see what true human cruelty is made of, what true suffering really looks like."

At the cold tone of the statement, most of the occupants of the room seemed to freeze up with the exception of Kakashi. Reikon straightened up, he slowly removed his face mask and let drop to the floor, and next he removed his shirt and let it fall as well.

(A.N. To any weird perverted people reading this, any sick assumptions you have about what is about to happen are totally wrong.)

"You know Inari, I don't know what you've seen in you're life that made you think the things you do," Reikon said as he raised his hand into a seal," but it's about time you see what happens to other that aren't as fortunate as you, kai ."

Different reactions could be seen as Reikon dispelled the advanced Genjutsu on his body. Sasuke and Kakashi faces turned a sickly green as they tried to keep their dinners down. Tazuna wasn't a lucky as he threw up his dinner off to the side of the table. Tsunami had passed out in shock. Inari standing right in front of Reikon looked wide eyed and pale like he'd come face to face with Shinigami himself. Though if they'd notice it was Hinata's reaction to what Reikon had revealed that was most surprising, no fear, no sick look, just sadness as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Reikon stood before them with a scarred and destroyed body. Every inch of his skin that was visible from his wait all the way up to his face was covered with horrible scars showing signs f being slashed hundreds of times with knifes and other sharp objects. Puncture wounds littered his body as well, little ones the size of needles and bigger one that looked like butcher knifes were used. Words seemed to be carved into his flesh, words like "monster", "freak", "bastard" and some others that weren't distinguishable. Lastly, there was a large strip of were flesh had been burnt that looked to start from the lower right side of Reikons back, it twisted upwards to the left and over his chest continuing to go further up and twist around his neck and ended at the right side of his face.

"This Inari," Reikon said," is the result of true evil, this is what humanity does at its cruelest moment. I was four when this was done to me Inari; I was tortured by two people whose job in my home village was to protect me and everyone else in the village. It was at least four to five hours that they played with me. Trying to see how loud I could scream how long it took before the pain was to much and they had to end up healing me, though never enough to truly close any of the wounds, merely to stop the bleeding. First they broke every bone in my body, some of the bones even punctured through my skin. Then they started to cut me, they used kunais at first, then kitchen knifes and box cutters then anything sharp lying around. Then they started stabbing me, knifes, needles, nails, screws, pieces of glass or wood, anything was fair game. I was lucky that I seemed to have tuned out what they were doing to me at that point but apparently they started puncturing my internal organs. This went on for hours before they grew tired of me, they set the house we were in on fire and drenched me in kerosene. Before they left they did one last thing to me."

Reikon slowly placed his right hand on the bottom of his Hitai-ate and lifted it off his head. His eyes were closed but you could see scar marks criss crossing along his eye sockets. He opened his eyes and once again shocked the people in front of him, were his eyes should have been were two spinning spheres of yellow chakra. Kakashi was the most surprised looking at the spinning spheres because they reminded him of his senseis old technique, the Rasengan.

"They took my eyes from me," Reikon said turning his luminescent eyes down toward Inari," these are my new eyes Inari. Eyes I fashioned for myself so I'll never be tricked by those I should trust. With these eyes I can peer into you're soul and see what type of person you are. You Inari I see a cloud of fear and hatred covering a small flame of innocence and love, like something or someone was taken from you. I see you're mother Inari; she too has a layer of fear and hatred covering the flame that is her soul. But unlike you it burns to brightly to be obscured, showing she fights to protect those she loves. You're grandfather, his soul burns even brighter then you mothers showing me he fights for you, her and all those around him."

Inari had tears flowing down his face as he heard Reikons words. The description of his mother and grandfather hit him hard, harder even then hearing what was done to Reikon but seeing that it had not defeated him. He never thought about what his mother and grandfather had to go through with his attitude, and Reikons speech made him feel like curling up in a corner and dieing.

"I'll tell you something Inari," Reikon said and Inari raised his tear stained face to look at the older boy," I had given up when the flames started to work their way up my body. I happily accepted death in order to escape the pain. But I was saved, my brother saved me from the inferno. He had been gone that day and was unable to protect me. He was a great ninja who loved me very much. With our parents gone he was all I had, he took me from the flaming building and we escaped far away from there. But, I was still dieing, in desperation to save my life he used a forbidden jutsu in order to heal me. But in return for healing me it killed him. Unfortunately it didn't heal me completely but it was enough to keep me from dieing. He did two things before he died, he gave me scroll with family secrets and techniques in it, and secondly he told me something, he told me to not close off my heart, that I should train and become stronger and find someone precious In this world to protect, otherwise I'd spend the rest of my life with a blackened and diseased heart."

Reikon picked up his shirt and face mask and put them back on. He then walked out of the house leaving his stunned audience behind as he headed toward the nearby woods. The others in the room were still to shocked a few minutes later to notice Hinata running into the darkness after Reikon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Well wasn't that interesting. And before any of you start asking I did not write the explanation to what Hinatas "promise" in this chapter because it didn't fit with the tone of the story. But it will be near the beginning of the next chapter when she confronts Naruto/Reikon in the next chapter. All right then, till the next time the Cyberkagekitsune tells you to keep on reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
